Off Limits
by ThisAccountHasNoName
Summary: When Sebastian Smythe goes to the Hummel Hudson home for winter break while his parents are on vacation, he certainly didn't expect to have to deal with Finn's gorgeous little brother, Kurt, who's most definitely, absolutely off limits.
1. Chapter 1

"_Fuck, _I'm so glad classes are over," Finn said, throwing his bag on the floor before unceremoniously collapsing on their reclining chair. "I swear, I'm ready to shoot myself. Can't they give us a break?"

"It's college, Hudson, not elementary school. Do you really think they'll just stop giving work because _Santa's _coming?" Sebastian smirked, shutting the door behind them.

"I know, but _still, _it's Christmas time! I haven't seen my family in months, now I'll probably just be sitting in my room the entire time writing a fucking fifteen page essay for my _Women's history_ class! Seriously, when can I do all this stuff?"

Sebastian smiled fondly at his lanky roommate, grunting in agreement. He dropped his bag from his shoulder, placing it next to his bed before he too collapsed. Rolling over on his bed he let out a relieved breathe. They had just finished their last class of the semester, marking their freedom for winter break. _Thank fucking God, _Sebastian smiled. Sebastian, despite actually being quite intelligent, struggled. Well, struggled was debatable. His other three roommates claimed it was his "fuck now, study later," philosophy he lived by. He never got much studying done, or classwork for that matter. He barely scraped together enough credit at the end of the year to pass, but whenever he got close, his father was always sure to wave his wallet around.

Even a university as prestigious as Cornell couldn't ignore a sign like that. Plus, nobody turns down a Smythe.

So here he was, his junior year of the "best years of his life" still doing nothing, yet apparently doing enough.

"I feel like I'm gonna die man, Professor Zupan gave us a shit ton of work," Finn whined, his face still buried in the arm of the chair.

Sebastian chuckled. In all honesty, he sometimes wondered about Finn. Sure, over the years colleges had dumb-ed down their standards to accommodate the oncoming generation of morons, but still. Cornell was one of America's most difficult colleges to get into, even more so to stay in. Yet here was his goofy-as-shit roommate, not only good enough to make it in (_Without even being wait listed!_) but actually doing well.

"Yeah, like I'd do it anyway."

Finn popped his head up, his brows furrowing, "I hate you, dude. Seriously, I work my ass off while you _get _ass and you still don't fail. Un-cool,"

Sebastian barked out a laugh, "What can I say? My skills are un-paralleled,"

Suddenly the door to their dorm room swung open, bouncing off the wall from the force.

"I disagree with that!" called their roommate Jeff as he and Nick waltzed in, their linked hands swinging between them. "Mine are superior in every way imaginable,"

"My boyfriend, humble as ever," Nick smiled fondly as they walked to their joined bed and put down their bags.

"Jeff, you broke your arm freshman year setting up a _bunk bed. _Just the fact that you were setting up a bunk bed makes any point you make irrelevant," Sebastian said flatly, watching the blonde haired boy bristle.

"Hey! It would've saved so much space! It _would _have worked had my jack-ass roommates helped!" Jeff cried indignantly, "Right, Nicky?"

"Yeah, _right _Nicky?" Finn grinned.

"Uh, sorry babe, you're on your own for this own," Nick laughed, ignoring the scandalized look on his boyfriends face.

"Wow, I guess I know where I stand with everyone in this room!" Jeff mock frowned, crossing his arms, turning away from Nick.

"Aw, c'mon, you know I love you," Nick cooed, grinning as he wrapped his arms around Jeff from behind. Sebastian rolled his eyes and lay back on his pillows. Sometimes, they were sickeningly cute.

"How did I get stuck with like, the only three dick lovin' dudes in all of Cornell," Finn groaned, submerging himself in pillows again.

"I'm not gay," Sebastian offered.

"Yeah, 'Bas is just a slut!" Jeff chirped, letting himself be wrapped in Nick's arms, his head resting on his boyfriend's chest.

"Jeff!" Nick reprimanded, laughing.

"Hey, I just like friction on my dick, it doesn't matter who it comes from,"

"Oh trust us dude, we _know," _Finn called from his chair-covered face.

"Well, I always leave the sock on the door?"

"You _never _leave a sock on the door, 'the fuck are you talking 'bout?" Jeff exclaimed.

"Okay well, it's not like I've fucked someone on one of _your _beds before like some assholes," Sebastian pointed out narrowing his eyes at Nick and Jeff.

"Hey, it was dark!" Jeff shrieked, his face flushing at the memory. He was screaming at a particularly hard thrust, Nick balls deep inside of him when the door flung open, Sebastian there with a horrified look, yelling _"That's my fucking bed!" _

"It happened like once _last year, _get over it," Nick chuckled, tightening his grip on Jeff.

"It was my _bed, _so don't even start. You guys are lucky I even let you finish,"

"Well, whatever, too much gay sex in this room, I swear I know all the gays," Finn muttered, pushing himself off the chair and stretching.

A familiar tone played through the room signaling a cell phone and Finn looked around for his phone.

"Shit, where'd I leave it?" he mumbled, kneeling down to rifle through his bag.

"Back pocket," Nick called.

Finn reached around to his jeans, sure enough producing his phone with a sheepish smile, "Oh, uh yeah, thanks."

Sebastian smiled, shaking his head. Again, sometimes he wondered.

"Oh hey Mom! Uh, yeah classes literally just finished, how'd you know? Whoa, you have like a sixth sense or something." Finn spoke quietly, giving the guys a wave before he went out into the hallway to finish the conversation.

"Sometimes I worry about him," Nick smiled, unwinding himself from Jeff to cross the room for his phone lying on the dresser. As he picked it up and mindlessly scrolled he said, " So, you psyched for break?"

Sebastian smirked, "No school, no work, no professors? Uh, yeah I'd say I'm ready."

"I second that," Jeff piped up.

"God, I'm just excited to go home. This room is too fucking small," Nick pointed out.

Sebastian nodded looking across their room. Granted, it was small. There were only a few dorm rooms that housed four people in Cornell, most made for two people. However, that didn't stop the contractors from making the four people rooms only a few feet bigger than the two people ones.

The four got housed together their freshman year of college. Sebastian, Nick and Jeff, all recently graduated from Dalton Academy had decided to request a room together once they all found out they were going to Cornell. Sure, the three weren't very close at the time, all running in different circles, their only ties being the Warblers, but they had decided they'd rather go together with people they were _somewhat _ familiar with rather than try their luck. When they were paired with another glee clubbing goofball from Ohio, it was just good luck. Over time the four of them began to grow closer, eventually becoming best friends. Or, Sebastian smirked, in Nick and Jeff's case even a little closer. After a few months of unbearable sexual tension and longing glances the two finally grew the fuck up and shared a sloppy kiss over burnt ramen. They'd been going steady ever since.

Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts when Finn burst back into the room.

"-Yeah, okay I love you. Tell everyone I say 'hey!' Okay, bye." Finn pulled the phone from his ear, hanging up with a grin.

"Someone's happy," Sebastian commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, dude! I'm heading back to Lima!"

"I never heard anyone excited to go back to _Lima,"_ he said with distaste.

"Shut up, man. I get to see everyone again. I haven't seen my family in months!"

"We all haven't," Jeff said, "You, my friend, are overly excited."

"What? I love Christmas, sue me!" Finn smiled, falling back down on the chair. "So, what are you guys doing for the holidays?"

"I'm going with my parents up to the Hamptons," Nick groaned, "It's so boring, it's literally just like my parents and eight other couples gossiping and skiing."

"You're going to the Hamptons, shut the fuck up!" Finn exclaimed looking at Nick in disbelief.

Nick shrugged, "It's still boring,"

Finn shook his head, "You rich assholes," then, "What about you guys?"

"I dunno, it's probably just gonna be me and my mom. We'll like, get a tree and order takeout, something like that," Jeff offered, laying back on his bed.

"Nice, nice," Finn nodded, "What about you, dude?"

Sebastian shrugged, "I dunno. I'll go fly out to like a beach or something. Somewhere nice and warm,"

"What about your family?" Nick asked.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Mom and Dad decided to take a trip to Naples this year. They told me with a heartfelt letter last week,"

"What! 'Bas! You can't spend Christmas alone!" Jeff gasped, sitting up to look at Sebastian, shocked.

"I practically did last year. They sat in their separate offices until six, and then came out to give me money and have dinner. It didn't exactly give me the 'warm fuzzy feelings'," Sebastian scoffed.

"But you were still with family!"

"Barely,"

"C'mon man, you can't be alone on Christmas-" Jeff pushed.

"Who says I'll be spending it alone," Sebastian smirked.

"Do you really think the clubs are going to be filled with people trying to get laid on _Christmas?_" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll be surprised, Nick, you'll be surprised."

Silence fell over the room, all three of them looking at Sebastian with equal amounts of pity. Sebastian internally laughed, if they knew what his parents were like they wouldn't be so devastated they weren't around.

"Why don't you come with me?"

Sebastian snapped his neck up to look at Finn incredulously, "What?"

Finn smiled softly, "Yeah, why don't you come with me? I mean, Mom loves a big Christmas dinner, we're inviting like a thousand relatives. She could set an extra plate."

Sebastian opened and closed his mouth, at a loss for words. Finn took it as a sign to continue, "We have a guest room you could stay in, and Burt would totally be fine with it. My mom's a given, and Kurt's pretty chill with everyone."

"Oh, um, thanks Finn, but it's cool-" Sebastian started, already going to turn it down.

"Sebastian, go with him. No one should spend Christmas all by themselves," Nick encouraged, sitting down next to Jeff who nodded in agreement.

Sebastian looked between the three of them, all looking at him hopefully. Honestly, he was a bit bummed to spend Christmas alone. He was used to not having a loving, welcoming home to go to for Christmas. While other kids would count the hours until Santa fell down the chimney, filling their home with gifts and excitement that could only be challenged by birthdays, Sebastian would sit in his room watching old Christmas movies wishing for once he'd have a chance to be in a family like that. Sure, he was a bit old for waiting at the top of the stairs for mom and dad before they could race downstairs to open presents, (He was twenty two after all,) but he could still be enveloped in the warm embrace of a family during the holidays.

"Are you sure it'd be cool?"

Finn scoffed, waving his hand at him, "Please, my mom's been practically begging for you guys to come back to the house anyway, she'll be cool with it,"

Sebastian watched his friends all give him grins, and grinned too, "Fine, but don't expect me to sing Christmas carols."

* * *

_"Flight 126 to Lima, Ohio, now boarding."_

"That's us!" Finn grinned, jumping out of his small seat.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at his roommate, "Alright, Andre the Giant, calm down, we can't even get through yet," he said in a flat tone, pointing at the group crowding the gate.

"But if we don't get in line now we'll miss the flight!" Finn whined, grabbing his two suitcases and hauling Sebastian to his feet.

He groaned, massaging his temples. Suddenly, this trip just became a lot less appealing. "They_ just_ announced that we could board, we're not going to miss it,"

"Whatever, c'mon man!" Finn grinned pulling Sebastian by the arm just barely before he grabbed his suitcases. He pulled them to the gate to the plate, behind a large group of other people. "You got the tickets?"

"Oh no, I left them in the cab,"

"_What?"_

"Kidding! Holy shit, Sasquatch, you need to relax," Sebastian said, stepping forward, closer to the attendant checking tickets.

Finn sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face, "You're right, it's just," he paused, "I'm super excited, man. I really missed them,"

Sebastian internally groaned. Finn wanted to talk about them. As much as Sebastian didn't want to spend hours on a plane hearing about Finn's family, he figured he kind of owed it to him. So, he swallowed his reservations and said bitterly, "What are the like?"

Finn grinned. _Fuck._

* * *

Sebastian was ready to kill himself.

No, really. He was ready to tear open the window he was sitting next to and throw himself out of it.

He'd spent the last hour he could have used sleeping (Because _really, _he woke up at fucking five in the morning for a six fifteen flight,) listening to Finn talk about his family. He'd heard Finn talk about his family before, of course. Over the three years, he'd been around for bits and pieces of his family. He helped Finn pick what present to send his mom for Mothers day in their sophomore year (A silver necklace wrapped around small cuts of emeralds.) He saw Finn skype with his step-father Burt about what to do when his car made that _gurglegurgleSNAP _sound. He even had to stop Finn from flying out to the Lima hospital in the middle of the semester when his little step brother, Kurt, got attacked and beaten.

That however could not even compare to now. He felt like he knew the entire Hummel-Hudson life story.

Burt Hummel, Finn's step father became like a father to Finn since his mother started dating him his freshman year. He went to football games with his, talked cars with him at their garage, and was the first person he told when he thought he got his high school sweet-heart pregnant. When his mother announced during his sophomore year that she was going to marry the Hummel's Tires and Lube's Burt Hummel, he immediately grew close to his new father figure. Burt was calm and easy going, yet fiercely dedicated to his son, Kurt.

And then there was Kurt. The intriguing junior in high school. The out-and-proud, fashion loving diva. The quick-witted, sharp tongued gay. Kurt was quite the character, and Finn was also just as fierce as Burt when it came to his little brother. Finn was the stereo typical over protective big brother. He's walked Kurt to _and_ from the bus stop when Kurt was in eighth grade when he found out he was getting hit on the walk to school. He and Puck slashed five kids' bicycle tires when they found out Kurt had been slushied by all five. (_What the fuck's being 'slushied'?)_ He'd even threatened Kurt's first real date, Sam, to castrate him if Kurt came home any less of a virgin. Needless to say _that _relationship didn't last long.

Although, Sebastian thought flatly, this '_Kurt_' probably wasn't the Virgin Mary Finn thought he was anyway. Sebastian had a lot of experience when it came to fucking, and he knew a cock slut when he heard one. Outfits with scarves and sweaters sweeping past the hips weren't for fashion, they were covering up hickeys. (It didn't matter how _fashionable _you are.) Going out with a guy one night, only to never see him again isn't a 'date' that 'just didn't work out,' it's a one night stand. Limping around the house after a 'girl's night' isn't the result of hitching his leg after dancing along to Funny Girl, it's getting fucked too hard in the bathroom at a club.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at Finn, sometimes he could be so obtuse. If he couldn't tell his little brother was probably on his knees every other night of the week, then he wouldn't be the one to tell him.

"-I think I have a picture of them somewhere" Finn mumbled, reaching into his carry-on backpack for the front pocket. Sebastian picked at the seat in front of him dully. "Here!" Finn pulled it out triumphantly, shoving it into Seb's face, "So this is my mom, this is Burt, and that's Kurt-"

Sebastian started a bored nod, his eyes flickering to look a the picture and then back to the seat when he snapped his head around. Finn still was babbling beside him, waving the picture around when he snatched it out of his head to get a good look.

_Damn._

"Oh, sure Sebastian, you can have that picture-" Finn drawled sarcastically.

Sebastian shushed Finn quickly, bringing the picture up to his eyes. The photo was relatively new, still holding the color of a photo recently printed. The edges were frayed slightly, crease marks covering it where it'd been folded numerously, crammed into Finn's pocket, but the picture was clear. The Hummel Hudson family stood happily, smiling, arms laced around each other and a general aura of a family radiating off of them. On the left was Finn's mom Carole, her hair pulled back messily, a grin on her face so similar to Finn's there was no question about where he got it. The man to the right of her was taller and built, an arm slung around Carole's shoulder, his head covered by a ratty cap with a smaller smile and an easy happiness in his eyes. However, it wasn't the older couple that caught Sebastian's eye. It was the tall, slender boy nestled under Finn's arm.

He was thin, with long legs clad in skin tight yellow pants. His chest was covered in a crisp, white dress shirt, the cuffs rolled up to his elbows and a black vest covering his middle. One arm was thrown around Finn, the other coming to the broach pinned just above his vest pocket. His brown hair was styled to a perfect coif on his head, slightly off center and elegant, with strands of lighter golden poking out. His face was slightly red around the cheeks, a small smile gracing his almost nymph-like features and his eyes glowing with a colour Sebastian couldn't quite place.

Sebastian held in a groan.

"-ude? Dude!"

"Who's this?" Sebastian pointed at the boy in the photo.

"Him? It's Kurt, man! Have you even been listening to be?"

So that was the little brother. Sebastian eyed the boy in the picture. That was the cock slut. He could see it, with a body like that it was no wonder little 'Kurt' was getting fucked every night. His legs went on for fucking miles, lean and slender, and Sebastian would bet his trust fund that he had a plump ass that went with it. For a junior in high school, he was fucking hot.

"Stay with me!" Finn exclaimed punching him in the shoulder.

"Fuck, you didn't tell me he looked like _that,"_

"Like what?"

"Like sex on a stick!"

Oh shit. Sebastian looked up to meet Finn's narrowed eyes. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. He'd be the first to say if he thought someone was fucking hot, but not exactly keen to share it with said person's older brother. Sure, in high school he'd met his share of over protective fathers, but this was different. Finn was different. Finn, after a year at first of treating Kurt like trash (A truth he admitted in a teary, drunken rant,) had realized what a dick he was. It wasn't until Kurt came home from school with a tooth knocked out he saw what a dick he was being and decided he had to step it up. He'd spent the last six years trying to make up for it, and grown viciously guarding towards Kurt. He actually even liked having a little brother.

So yeah, Finn was a hell of a lot more scary than a few angry fathers.

"What did you just say?"

"I just meant that-"

"No, no, I know what you meant!" Finn whispered furiously, "You think my little brother's hot."

"Okay, yeah, so you do know what I meant-"

"No. _Fuck_ no," he growled. "He's my brother,"

"I know that-"

"No, I don't think you do. Because that's my little brother. "

"I understand, I'm just saying, you honestly thought it'd be a good idea to invite _me _when you have _him _sleeping at the same house?"

"Oh sorry, I thought you'd be able to restrain yourself from sticking you're dick in anything with a pulse." Finn shot back, venomously.

Sebastian's face hardened, "Whoa, listen, asshole,"

"No, _you _listen, Kurt's _young. _He's seventeen for Christ's sake-"

"I was fourteen when I first got laid,"

"_You want to sleep with him?" _Finn whisper shrieked. _  
_

_Oh shit. _Sebastian back pedaled, "No, whoa dude, I'm just saying, he isn't that young,"

"He's still a virgin, dude! I swear to God, you better not try anything!"

Sebastian scoffed. Kurt was far from a virgin.

"You fuck anything with a hole, and I get that. You know, whatever, do what you want, but this is _different. _This is my family, and if you hurt my family, I hurt you. Dude, you're like a brother to me. You've been with me for the last three years through tough shit, you wouldn't even be here if you were anything less, but you even _think _about touching Kurt and I swear to God, I will personally murder you."

Sebastian looked at Finn, the look on his face so deadly and serious he couldn't help but shiver.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, okay dude. I won't touch Kurt."

That promise, as it turned out was super hard not to break.

* * *

"Honey!" a shrill voice sounded out as soon as Finn pushed the door open with his foot, "Oh gosh, boys those look so heavy! Burt! Burt, honey! Could you come down here! They need help with the bags!"

"Aw Ma, we got it!" Finn laughed as Carole all but shoved him in by the arm.

"Nonsense! You boys just got back, and those look so heavy. Burt!" Carole called again before turning back to coo at Finn. She grabbed him by the face, pulling him down to give him two big kisses on each cheek. "Oh, I'm so excited you're back! I swear, you get taller every time I see you!"

"Mom!" Finn laughed, gently extracted her hands from his face before he bent down to give her a big hug. Sebastian stood back awkwardly, looking away at the affection being shared. It was close and comfortable and he couldn't help but feel as though he was intruding a bit by watching.

"Well, Finn, introduce us!" Carole said after a moment, turning her grin towards him.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry dude. Ma, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, this is my Mom." Finn smiled, waving a hand between the two of them to indicate.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Hummel." Sebastian said politely, accepting her hug somewhat awkwardly.

"Oh, he's so sweet Finn! Why haven't you brought him home earlier, God knows my boy could use some manners," Carole giggled, ushering the two of them in. "And call me Carole. Burt!"

"I'm coming!" A gruff voice sounded. The trio looked up to see a large body walking to them, a beer in his hand and a baseball cap pushed back on his head.

He smiled when he saw the three crowded by the door, "Hey kiddo! How're you?"

Finn grinned only larger, something Sebastian thought was impossible. "Hey Burt! I'm good!"

Burt placed the beer on the table, waving a hand to beckon Finn closer to him, "Whoa, you sure did grow again. I swear kid, soon we'll have to make you sleep outside, you can barely fit through the doorways," he chuckled, putting his hands on Finn's shoulder before pulling him in for a quick hug.

"Yeah," Finn smiled sheepishly, ducking his head, "Oh, um, this is Sebastian. He's my roommate."

"Ah," Burt nodded turning to Sebastian, "Nice to put a face to the name, put 'er there kid."

Sebastian smiled, shaking Burt's hand.

"Whoa there, a firm hand shake. I like him, Finn," Burt smiled.

Sebastian smiled at the compliment, looking at Finn who grinned back at him.

"Here, give me those," Burt said, reaching for Finn and Sebastian's bags.

"Oh, don't worry, we got them, sir." Sebastian made a grab for the handle only to be waved off by Burt.

"Hey, no 'sir' now. Call me Burt. And you just got here from school, let me handle those," he shrugged grabbing the handles and hauling the bags over his shoulder with ease, "We'll grab the rest from the car tonight, but for now these are fine,"

Sebastian and Finn nodded, smiling.

"Oh!" Burt grunted, turning around at the foot of the stairs, "Sebastian?"

"Yes, sir- Oh, um Burt,"

"The guest room's still a mess right now, we need to get the bed from the attic and set it up, so you'll have to sleep on the couch for a day or two if that's okay,"

"Yeah, that's fine," Sebastian assured, watching as Burt gave a final fond nod and went up the stairs, presumably to put away their bags.

"I'm just so glad you're back, honey. And Sebastian, it's so nice to meet you! We hope you'll enjoy it here," Carole smiled softly.

"Thank you Carole, I just hope I'm not being an inconvenience,"

"You're not! No one should spend Christmas alone, and besides, the more the merrier!" Carole said, pulling the three of them to the kitchen where there was a pot on the stove.

"Told you!" Finn grinned, opening the fridge and poking his head in.

"Finn, we're having dinner soon, no snacks!" Carole scolded gently, hip-bumping Finn out of the way and closing the fridge.

"Mom!" Finn whined, "I'm hungry! We've been on a plane for hours,"

"And you can wait ten minutes! Dinner's at six!"

Finn groaned, leaning back against the counter of his elbows, Sebastian following suit. "Ugh fine," then, looking around, "Hey, where's Kurt?"

Sebastian perked up, looking for the answer.

"Oh, he's in his room. Why don't you go get him for dinner, we're about to sit down anyway, then we can all catch up!" Carole suggested, stirring a pot of rice on the stove.

"Yeah!" Finn exclaimed, pushing himself off the counter and motioning for Sebastian to follow.

As the duo exited the kitchen and up the stairs Finn turned to him, and said lowly, "Remember what I said dude."

"Jesus, alright. Finn I said he was hot, not that I was going to deflower him in your bed," Sebastian rolled his eyes, "He's in high school, he wouldn't be good in the sac anyway." he added for good measure. Again he doubted it's truth, but anything to get Finn off his back.

"You're an idiot," Finn scoffed, though with a small smile on his face. He gave Sebastian a shove and the two walked to the top of the stairs.

As soon as they hit the top, music was heard pounding from the inside of one of the rooms. It was pulsing and muted slightly from behind the door. They got closer and Sebastian instantly recognized the song.

_I can't go back there anymore_  
_'Cause I am not the boy next door_

_You've been savin' all souvenirs,_  
_Faded photographs from my foolish years_  
_We made plans, but they're wearin' thin_  
_And they won't work out 'cause I won't fit in_

Finn smiled fondly and laughed, "And that would be Kurt's room,"

The two walked to the door opening it and swung it open. Sebastian swore he almost got a hard on right then and there.

Inside, Kurt twirled, holding out a high note, pure and sweet. His long, thin legs were covered tightly in a pair of black pants_, _leaving _little _to the imagination, a white shirt riding up slightly, showing just a small amount of milky white skin; a red handkerchief tied securely around his neck. He kicked a leg up above his head, throwing an arm behind his head as he gasped the next line in a way that was so fucking pornographic Sebastian had to stop himself from running forward and dry fucking Kurt until they were both panting and desperate for release.

_And those memories will just weigh me down_  
_'Cause I got no place to keep them uptown_

_I am not the boy next door_  
_I don't belong like I did before_  
_Nothing ever seems like it used to be_  
_You can have your dreams, but you can't have me_

And, oh _god, _did he just move his hips like that. Sebastian was really starting to question Finn's intelligence because _really. _A guy who can thrust and swivel his hips like _that_ was probably getting fucked by his freshman year. Speaking of Finn, his friend was currently looking at Kurt with an amused, and weirdly brotherly look that should've made Sebastian sick, but instead just made him smile too.

"Hey, Kurt!" Finn called after a few more seconds.

Kurt let out a startled shriek, turning to look at them for the first time. The track continued to play in the backround, no singing accompanied it. A thin layer of sweat glistened on his smooth skin, pieces of hair falling just on his forehead as he stood panting just slightly (Which really wasn't helping Sebastian in his struggle against the semi.) He looked back between the two of them for a moment before grinning hard, and throwing himself at Finn with a squeal.

Finn laughed, hugging Kurt back close, "Hey, dude, missed you too."

Kurt pulled back suddenly with a glare, "Don't call me dude." Sebastian let out a small laugh at that. "I didn't even hear you come in!"

That voice. Smooth and soft, slightly higher and sweeter, but somehow fitting the slender boy perfectly.

"I wonder why," Finn said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up," Kurt laughed, stepping back and wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, "You know, I'm fabulous."

Kurt looked over at Sebastian then, and his movements stopped. Sebastian watched as his breath hitched when he caught sight of him. He looked Sebastian up and down, eyes raking us his body slowly and hungrily, slowing at the crotch of his pants before flicking back up to his face. Sebastian smirked at him, raising an eyebrow and sliding his hands into his pockets effortlessly. He knew he could always catch someone's eye, and someone hot and willing was always appreciated in his books.

When Kurt caught Sebastian's eye watching him with a self satisfied smirk, he blushed, just so, before turning back to Finn, "Well, Finn, aren't you going to introduce us?" he asked innocently, his perfect little brother mask slipping back onto his face with ease.

"Oh yeah! Kurt this is my roommate Sebastian, Seb, this is Kurt," he said smiling.

Kurt took a step forward, extending his delicate hand, his striking eyes locking with Sebastians. Then, with a smokey voice, in an act of _pure _evil, "_Pleasure, _Sebastian."

Sebastian short circuited for a second, about to smirk, before he caught Finn's eye looking at him critically. Finn was his best friend, but he knew him. He wouldn't hesitate to beat the shit out of him, and Finn was _huge. _"Hello Kurt," he said tightly, taking his hand quickly before dropping it like it burned.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at this, but smirked again at Sebastian.

"Finn," Carole's voice sounded from downstairs, "Honey, come set the table, would you?"

"Okay Ma!" Finn called back, before turning back to the two of them, "Well dude, I'm gonna do that, but at dinner we're gonna catch up, okay?"

Kurt nodded happily, "Yeah, now go set the table! I've been doing it for months, it's your turn!" he joked.

Finn let out a laugh, "Alright, well guys come downstairs soon,"

"Okay," Kurt answered for them, a thousand watt smile still on his face.

Finn nodded before giving Sebastian one last pointed look, and leaving.

The thudded out of the room, leaving the two alone. Which was not a good idea. Sebastian liked fucking, simple as that. Anyone hot was open season for him. Leaving him and Kurt alone was too much, regardless of the huge age difference. But, Finn could attack Sebastian in a second, was super over protective, that did not work out. At all. If he had any hope of surviving, he couldn't interact with Kurt at all. Especially if he was as provocative as Sebastian expected.

Sebastian turned back to Kurt, who was leaning back slightly, eyeing Sebastian with a smirk.

"Checking me out?" he asked with a smirk before he could stop himself.

Kurt looked back up, smiling innocently, his blue eyes gleaming, "Of course not," then with a step closer, "I mean, you're my brother's best friend. That'd be inappropriate of me."

"Would it?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes," Kurt nodded with another two steps forward, coming up close to Sebastian, "But then again, I'm not sure I _want_ to be appropriate,"

_Oh jesus fuck. _He works fast.

"Whoa," Sebastian held up his hands and took a step back, "Kurt-"

"Don't even bother telling me you're straight, I saw you staring at me when I was dancing," Kurt took another few steps forward.

"I wasn- Wait, how'd you know I was staring?"

Kurt laughed, taking a step closer and running a finger down Sebastian's broad chest, "Please, my brother's not as sneaky as he thinks. I heard him open the door and saw you two from the start,"

"Why didn't you stop then?"

Kurt's eyes darkened as he smiled, flattening his hand to run down the chest, "I was giving you a show, I thought you'd like it."

Sebastian eyed Kurt, a few inches shorter than him, with a pained expression, "Well, you were wrong,"

"Oh really" he raised an eyebrow, running his hand dangerously low. "You seemed to enjoy it," And without further a due, Kurt slid his hand down to Sebastian's cock, pulling at the base roughly.

"_Holy shit!_" Sebastian shouted, jerking back from Kurt. His cock throbbed painfully against the fabric at the touch from the younger boy, shooting pleasure up through his body. Kurt stood where he was, biting his lip looking just _fucking innocent._

"Shh," he smiled, "they'll hear you,"

"You just grabbed my dick! Sorry if I'm a little jumpy,"

"Well, you liked that too, so I don't see the problem," Kurt said, stepping forward again, slipping his thin arms around Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian tried to retract Kurt's arms to no avail, "I just- Fuck, we just met, jesus, you're _seventeen!_"

Kurt bit his lip, his blue orbs looking up at Sebastian, before he leaned up and whispered in his ear, hotly, "I've touched lots of people I'd only just met," He pushed his hips to meet Sebastian's, dragging them down slowly.

Sebastian threw his head back and moaned before he could stop himself.

"Oh, eager for someone who isn't enjoying this?" Kurt smiled, running his hand down to play with the hem of Sebastian's pants. "I could make you feel _so_ good."

Sebastian groaned softly, not pushing Kurt's hand away.

"I could come in here at night when everyone's asleep and suck you down until you can barely move. We could sneak into my car, put the seats down and fuck until no one could even see through the windows," he whispered huskily, nipping at Sebastian's ear.

"Oh, fuck, what else?"

"I could let you tie me to my bed, come over and lick every part of me until I'm quivering and _begging _for you. I'd let you split me in half with your big, thick cock," Kurt breathed out, accenting the 'k' lowly.

"Yes, fuck, fuck yes," Sebastian moaned, grinding down into the smaller boy.

"Mmm, I'm glad Finn brought you home,"

And it was as if a switch went off in Sebastian's head. _Finn._ His eyes snapped open. This was Kurt, Finn's little brother. His best friend's little brother who he loved like hell.

He looked down to Kurt's smirking face, "We- I just, fuck I can't. Just- Get off." He pushed Kurt gently off himself, scrubbing a hand over his face trying to get his composure, "Dinner's soon."

Kurt looked at Sebastian surprised for a second before, with a smirk, "Oh right, well, we better go down then,"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Kurt as he turned and unplugged his ipod from the doc. That just seemed to easy.

"Besides," Kurt said, bending down to put his ipod away, giving Sebastian a view of that _fantastic _ass. He then turned, walking past Sebastian before he stopped and whispered in his ear lowly, "later, I'll bounce on your cock so hard you'll forget your own name, then we won't need to worry about my brother."

Kurt turned and swayed his hips as the innocent little boy mask slipped back into place like a glove, "See you at dinner!" he called over his shoulder.

Sebastian groaned, thumping his head on the back of the door hinge, only one thought circulating his mind.

_I'm so fucked._

* * *

**_A/N: One shot? I dunno._**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I was gonna leave it as a one shot, but I couldn't resist. I love slutty!kurt.**

* * *

Sebastian walked down the stairs in a daze. His dick was still throbbing painfully hard in his pants, but it had seemed to have shrunk a bit in the last five minutes he pictured _anything _un-sexy (_dead puppies. dead puppies. dead puppies.) _He couldn't even wrap his head around what just happened. Finn's little brother, his little _seventeen __year old _brother, not only turned out to be indescribably sexy, but also horny as fuck it seemed.

How was he, Sebastian fucking Smythe expected to not stick his hand in the cookie jar when it was clearly open, hot and willing. He groaned, coming towards the downstairs.

He heard the soft hum of conversation lofting out of the small dining room; Finn's hearty laugh soaring above the small talk._  
_

_Alright, _Sebastian breathed in deeply through his nose, calming himself before he pushed himself down the last few stairs.

Carole caught sight of him immediately, the dining room having a perfect view of the stairs, "Oh, Sebastian! We were worried you got lost!"

Sebastian looked to find the Hummel Hudsons all stuffed at a small rectangular table covered in plate after plate of food, way more then the small group of four could ever actually eat. At the head of the table farthest from Sebastian sat Burt, hat still pushed on the back of his head, a laid back grin on his face. To his left were Carole and Finn, sitting elbow to elbow, with those matching smiles that couldn't help but make Sebastian feel like he was part of this family too. It wasn't the three clearly comfortable adults that had Sebastian feeling on edge, however, it was the teenage sitting opposite of Finn and Carole.

Kurt sat smirking sneakily, his head tilted slightly and one single eyebrow raised. Sebastian could still see the glistening remnants of sweat on Kurt's skin, shining under the dim light of the overhead. And _fuck _if he didn't notice his lips, red and swollen, trapped between his teeth like a goddamn porn star.

"Yeah, and we only have four rooms upstairs, so that got us _really _worried about you," Finn laughed through a mouthful of food.

Sebastian smiled fondly at his goofy roommate, walking up to sit down at the head of the table, opposite from where Burt sat, cutting up what looking like steak. The only other seat was right next to Kurt, who's face morphed back into one of a curios little brother the second Finn's eyes flickered to him. _Fucker._

"Oh wait!" Carole called, holding a hand out to stop his movements, "Honey, don't sit there!"

Sebastian eyed the seat incredulously, "Uh, why?"

"Because," Carole explained, sitting back down and grabbing an empty plate, "the damn thing's been broken for weeks. One of the legs snapped out of nowhere, we were gonna fix it, but never got around to it,"

Sebastian watched as she scooped rice onto the plate and handed it to him with a smile. He grabbed it numbly. _If he couldn't sit here, then that meant..._

"You can just sit next to Kurt, kid," Burt said, cutting up the food on his plate before glancing back at Kurt.

Kurt smiled innocently, "Of course, Dad," then, turning back towards Sebastian he watched as Kurt rubbed the seat next to him slowly, "C'mon, you can sit next to me."

_Fucking hell._

Sebastian forced a smile, "Yeah," he put the plate down next to Kurt, trying to ignore the hungry look he was receiving, "Yeah, alright. Thank you guys,"

"No need to thank us, sweetie," Carole smiled, "I mean, it'd be stupid of us to invite you over an then _not _feed you!"

Sebastian pushed out a laugh at that, eyeing Kurt one more time before finally settling down in the seat.

The conversation launched again as if it was never interrupted and Sebastian just stared at his plate. He picked up his fork and slowly moved the rice in a circle around his plate before he scooped some up and brought it to his mouth. Chewing his food slowly, Sebastian tried to calm his nerves from sitting in such close proximity to a boy who not but fifteen minutes ago was whispering filth into his ear. Kurt, he observed from the corner of his eye, seemed to be quite the actor in this little family. He had the 'daddy's little boy' act down to the 't' going so far as _actually _calling him daddy, throwing in some doe-eyed eye lash flutters for good measure. Finn and Carole simply cooed at Kurt, listening intently as he regaled his time at Mercedes' house for a slumber party.

Sebastian scoffed (In his head of course.) Kurt's slumber party seemed a bit too planned and calculated to be an actual event that happened. If popcorn and musicals, facials and doing each others nails while a movie played in the back round wasn't enough, having a set of matching pajamas sent it way over the top. However, the Hummel Hudsons were wrapped around Kurt's little finger tighter than his black skinny jeans.

Sebastian didn't know what was worse, the fact that Kurt could act so goddamn sweet and nice at the drop of a hat, or that the entire family was so blinded by it, they couldn't see the actual truth right in front of their faces. If Sebastian could tell in ten minutes of _hearing _about Kurt that he was a grade A whore, then a whole family could most _definitely _tell after living with him. But the family was clueless, laughing along to every bullshit lie that came spewing out of that cock-sucking mouth.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian blinked, looking up to see Burt raising a hand towards him.

Kurt's eyes flickered towards him, his tongue poking out to lick his lips slowly and deliberately. "Yes sir?" Sebastian ground out, looking anywhere bu the teasing boy in front of him.

"Hey, it's Burt, none of that 'sir' business," he waved dismissively , "give me your plate, let's get you some real food in you."

Sebastian smiled, picking up his plate and passing it to Burt. He watched as Burt picked up a piece of meat with a fork before putting it one Sebastian's plate and passing it over.

"This is some good stuff, trust me, you'll like it," he said as Sebastian took his plate back. He picked up his fork and knife, and started cutting up his food.

"Yeah, Kurt makes the best steak," Finn nodded with a mouthful.

_What._

Sebastian's hand slipped, the knife scraping across the plate with screech. He looked up, almost manically, at the three looks of confusion, and in Kurt's case, self satisfaction.

"Shit- I mean, um sorry," Sebastian mumbled, gripping his utensils a little tighter. He cleared his throat, "So, you made this, Kurt?"

He turned his full attention to Kurt, who to his surprise wore an expression of soft contentment, "Yep! I've always been an alright cook,"

"Aw, he's being modest, he's like a professional chef," Finn grinned at Kurt who ducked his head. Sebastian narrowed his eyes, little 'Kurt' really did have everyone at this table thinking he was the perfect little angel.

"Yeah, he won't even let me make pancakes without pushing me out of the kitchen halfway through," Burt chuckled.

"You don't know what you're doing! Excuse me for wanting to keep our house standing!"

Sebastian nodded as the family parred back and forth a few more times before swallowing his food and asking, "Wait, Carole? I thought you were cooking when we came in?"

"I was, just the rice and veggies, though," Carole replied. "Kurt always does the steak, he always cooks it perfect. Medium rare with pepper and garlic,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah, and if you can believe it, I was thinking about becoming a vegetarian last year," Kurt started, meeting Sebastian's eyes with the same dark, hot look from up in his room, "but then I realized I love _meat _too much,"

_jesus fucking christ._

Sebastian dropped the fork in his hand abruptly, letting it clank loudly. He eyed Kurt shocked as the teen bit his lip and raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry," he muttered quickly to the family, adverting his eyes from the questioning looks he was getting.

The conversation picked back up after a moment of quiet and Sebastian thanked whatever deity that was watching over him. He'd rather have Burt, Finn and Carole talking about the Buckeyes' _fantastic defense this year _than have Kurt continue to smirk at him. It was, however, short lived.

Sebastian felt something on his knee, and he looked down to find Kurt's hand rubbing slowly across his leg.

Jerking his head up to look at Finn and Burt quickly, he made sure they weren't paying attention, before whipping back around to face Kurt, who was eating his dinner with one hand, faking interest in the conversation.

Sebastian shoved his hand away roughly before he whispered furiously, "_What the fuck do you think you're doing?"_

Kurt chewed purposely slow, his eyes never leaving the family across from him, "What are you talking about?"

"I- you- You fucking know what I'm talking about!"

"Oh Sebastian, lower your voice," he smiled, his hand dipping down to rub up his thigh, not even turning to look at him.

Sebastian bristled, trying to discreetly push away Kurt's hand to no avail. He couldn't push Kurt's hand away without drawing too much attention to himself. Finn would be sure to see it as him taking advantage of his pure, innocent little Kurt. He was fucked.

Kurt trailed one of his slender fingers up Sebastian's thigh slowly, drawing circles up and down his leg. Sebastian shifted in his seat, trying desperately to stop from getting hard, and _jesus fuck if he was getting hard from these kinds of touches-_

Sebastian bit his tongue, closing his eyes and taking a calming breath as Kurt trailed his hand dangerously high on his leg. He shakily picked up his fork bringing it to his mouth and chewing nervously. He saw Kurt lick his lips again, slower this time, as if trying to get food off them. Sebastian could see right through it, it was a classic slut move, make your lips swollen and moist, as well as showing off the tongue. And _dammit _if the move didn't work like a fucking charm.

Kurt dragged a finger across Sebastian's crotch then, slowly over his almost-there cock. Sebastian jerked in his seat, stifling a moan.

Kurt ran his hand up close to the hem of his pants before driving the heel of his hand into Sebastian's clothed dick without warning. He pressed down with force, dragging from the base all the way to the head. Sebastian barked out a rough cough, choking on the food in his mouth. Finn, Burt, and Carole looked up at him suddenly as he gripped the table, trying to dislodge the food from his throat.

"Oh god!" Kurt cried, feigning surprise. He turned in his chair to face him, the heel of his hand still working furiously at his cock as he brought his free hand to Sebastian's arm, "Are you alright?"

"I- uh yes. F-fine!" he jerked violently as Kurt stroked down the length of his jean-clad penis. Kurt smirked smoothly, offering a quick wink before he brought his hand up to the button of Sebastian's pants. "Just- just a stomach ache,"

"Really? Oh do you want to take something for it?" Carole asked, concerned.

Sebastian shook his head violently, forcing himself to stay calm as Kurt popped the button of his jeans open and slithered his hand down. He smiled innocently as he toyed with the top of his boxers for a moment before lifting them slowly and teasingly.

And yup, Sebastian was definitely hard now. His erection pushed painfully against his pants, rubbing against the coarse material.

"N-no, I'm good," Sebastian choked out. Kurt's finger tips dipped down just below his boxers and pressed onto the patch of skin above his straining dick.

"Are you _sure?_" Kurt asked harmlessly, blinking his large blue eyes, "We could get you something to help your stomach. It'll be _hard _to help you later on an empty stomach," He pushed his hand down deeper into Sebastian's boxers, grazing over the hair until he reached the base of his cock.

Okay, Sebastian thought bitterly, that was the most fucking obviously placed innuendo, how could this family not know? But, no, they all sat dumbly, barely even batting an eye at what Kurt said, instead watching Sebastian carefully.

"Yeah man, you sure?" Finn asked, helping himself to another scoop of rice.

"Yes, very sure," Sebastian said tightly. He contemplated whether to just wrench Kurt's hand away roughly and yell, but with the way this family was totally blinded by Kurt's act he doubted they would believe Kurt was touching him. Finn, who had already heard Sebastian admit his little brother was fuckable (well, not in so many words,) would read it as him taking advantage of sweet, pure Kurt.

The conversation started back up again between all of them as they turned back to their food, even Kurt who currently was stroking the base of Sebastian's penis slowly.

He dipped a finger down a little father, Sebastian's manhood twitching violently in his pants. He suppressed a groan, tilting his head back. Pleasure was overtaking his body with the movements, even though he _couldn't _enjoy it. He just couldn't. Sure, he wasn't reserved in _any_ sense of the word, he'd fucked so many dudes and chicks he'd lost count years ago. He'd have one night stands every night of the week with no recollection of their faces, just how flexible they were, or how tight they were around his dick. This, however, was so much different. Kurt Hummel was not a one night stand. He was a teenage slut he'd have to see every day for four weeks, who also happened to be the little brother of a super over-protective guy.

Finn was his best friend, he loved the dude. He couldn't be doing _this _with Finn's little brother, who he loved to death, and he most definitely couldn't do it with _said _best friend sitting across the table.

Kurt, clearly, didn't have the same reservations. He pushed his fingers down with more force, dragging up and down the base of his cock harshly.

He glared at Kurt, the teenage boy who wasn't even facing him as he continued to brush with his thumb roughly. His dick was leaking slightly with pre cum, twitching frantically in his pants. He grabbed at Kurt's wrist, trying to push his hand back.

Yeah, bad decision. Kurt looked over to Sebastian, a dangerous smirk on his face and winked, "You feel so _big,_" he whispered hotly, "I can't for you to fuck me until I can't walk straight." pushing his hand back into Sebastian's pants, wrapping his hand completely around his cock. "Until I can still feel you deep inside me with _every step," _Kurt purred, stroking Sebastian's length and swiping his thumb across the head.

"Oh God!" Sebastian shouted, scrambling out of his seat so fast it fell back with a loud 'thud'. He grabbed the hem of his hoodie and pulled it down quickly, covering up his painful, bulging problem. He dragged in a rugged breath looking around at the table seeing all of them looking at him incredulously.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked, feigning shock. Sebastian fixed Kurt with a quick glare, watching his lips lift up in a smirk before he poked his tongue out to wet them again. And then like a flash, it was gone and the look of surprise was back on his face along with the rest of his family.

"I-" he gulped, looking up to Finn, who was fixing his a confused look, "Um, yeah, yeah I'm fine. I- I just, could I sit out on dinner for tonight? I know it's rude, you went through all this trouble and- I just don't feel very well-"

"Oh, stop it!" Carole said, getting up from her chair and walking over to Sebastian, concerned, "You look like you're going to be sick,"

_Shitshitshit, _Sebastian's eyes bugged out of his head as the older women walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, his knuckles going white as he clutched the bottom of his hoodie. He pulled it down even more over his erection, trying to make it look as though he was holding his stomach.

"Yeah, kid, you look like hell," Burt added, eyeing his curiously.

In any right state of mind Sebastian might have been slightly offended by the comment, possibly even insulting his disgusting pair of grease-covered overalls before he could stop himself. Painful boner-hiding Sebastian, though, he was in no condition to speak.

Carole rolled her eyes at her husband's bluntness before watching Sebastian again, "Well, you do look ill," she put the back of her hand on his head, "and you do feel a little warm,"

"Yeah Sebastian, you look really hot," Kurt commented, blinking up at him smiling before wiggling his fingers at him quickly.

_Fucking bitch._

"He's right, you look sweaty, dude," Finn pointed out.

"Why don't you take off your sweatshirt, sweetie?" Carole said.

"_No!"_ Sebastian yelped, pulling away from Carole quickly before she could hike up shirt and reveal his throbbing cock, "I'm okay, I just- Could I-" he jerked his thumb towards the door leading outside.

Carole gave him an understanding look, "Yes, that's perfectly fine. I just feel so bad, it's your first night here and you've got a bug,"

"It's fine, _really,"_ Sebastian ground out inching towards the door.

"Do you want me to come with?" Finn asked. Sebastian smiled fondly at his roommate, willing to give up time with his family, who he hadn't seen in months, to make sure _he _was okay. And, shit if that didn't make Sebastian feel like an asshole for thinking about bending his little brother over that very dining room table and-

_No._

Sebastian shook his head shakily, "It's cool, really. Thank you guys, it was delicious, I've just been feeling bad for a while. I'm gonna get some air, uh, but you guys stay here and enjoy the rest, please," Sebastian excused himself politely, slipping out the back door, but not before hearing Kurt say innocently:

"Oh, what do you think was wrong with him?"

* * *

"Unf, oh God, f-fuck," Sebastian groaned, fisting his hand tighter around his dick and jerking harder.

Sebastian had finally given up after a few minutes of wandering around the small neighborhood, dropping to his knees behind a tree in a small park and pulling out his leaking member. He pulled at his cock a few more rough times, closing his eyes tightly as he felt a familiar warmth building up in his lower stomach signalling he was close. But he couldn't get quite there yet.

He pictured this guy he fucked two weeks ago. He spotted him across the dance floor in a club a few minutes away from his dormitory, swiveling his hips and turning to give Sebastian a view of his ass. They ended up fucking in a stall in the bathroom, the guy meeting Sebastian's thrusts with just as much force and groaning lowly in his throat.

He imagined that chick he banged two nights before he left for Lima. She'd come up to him after his Psychology class, striking up a conversation on how it was "so weird they'd never met before, because, like, seriously, this school is not that big." She ended up walking him to his room before he brought her in and screwed her into the mattress.

Sebastian let out a frustrated breath. Nothing was working. He was so close it was becoming painful, but he just couldn't cum. Sebastian snapped his eyes open as a thought popped into his head, but he shook his head at it. _No, no. _He couldn't do that. He just couldn't. _But_, he looked at his dick, throbbing and hard as hell.

Hesitantly, he thought of Kurt. _Naked _Kurt. His penis jerked at the thought, leaking harshly. Sebastian groaned, because, _of course. _Of course of all his fucking dirty thoughts, the one he couldn't think about gets him a 'standing ovation.' He shook his head, racking his brain for one of his many, _many _sexual encounters. His mind, though, kept going back to Kurt. Kurt sitting on his bed back at Cornell, wearing only his lacrosse jersey, his legs spread wide and crooking a finger towards himself as an invitation. He saw Kurt back in his room, covered in Broadway posters, dancing in nothing but his fucking combat boots, drenched in sweat and desire. He sees Kurt tied to his bed by his handkerchiefs, stark naked, arching his back with his toes curled, _begging and pleading _for Sebastian to-

"Holy shit," Sebastian shouted, jerking himself fast as he came hot and heavy. His cock twitched through his orgasm, spurting his seed into his hand.

He came down from his high a few minutes later, breathing heavily and letting his head fall back to rest against the tree he was sitting under. He wiped the cum off his hand on the grass surrounding his before stuffing his limp member back into his pants and zipping up. He scrubbed a hand over his face tiredly, trying to get his mind into check.

He was fucked, plain and simple. He'd just masturbated to the thought of Finn's little brother. There was no way he could twist it into something else, or convince himself any different. Sebastian sighed picking himself off the group and shoving his hands into his pockets starting his way back to the house. He'd been gone for about fifteen minutes and didn't want Finn to put out a search part. God forbid Finn actually saw Sebastian with his hand down his pants, dreaming about his brother.

Sebastian made his way to where he remembered the Hummel Hudson home was numbly, the events of the crashing down on him. He'd ground against a seventeen year old in his room, masturbated about said seventeen year old, and, oh yeah- Had gotten a hand job by the seventeen year old under the table during dinner with his family.

Sebastian had always prided himself on being direct, getting to the fucking and doing it fast. Apparently, he wasn't the only one. Kurt Hummel, as it turned out may have had the face of an angel, but the mind of a pervert. He was far more dangerous than any other person Sebastian had faced. He knew what he wanted and he went for it, and it seemed the target had moved to Sebastian. As much as Sebastian would like to be turned on, it was far too risky.

Turning onto the driveway to the house Sebastian turned quickly to go to the back door he left in, wiping away the last of his anxiety before twisting the handle and stepping through. He first spotted the table, abandoned with a few plates and pots. It was empty, clearing the dinner having ended while he was out. Finn, however, was standing by the edge of the table, picking up the used forks and tidying up. He looked up when he heard the door open and smiled.

"Hey, man, how are you doing?"

Sebastian nodded, "Uh, good, thanks. I feel a little better, dinner was just tough,"

"Yeah, sorry about that man," Finn chuckled.

Sebastian's eyes frantically met Finn's. He knew Kurt was fucking with him the whole dinner and didn't do shit. He had actually felt bad about thinking about fucking his little brother, yet this asshole was sitting across the table watching him _suffer. _"_What? You knew?" _he hissed.

Finn looked at him questioningly, "Um, yeah? You told everyone, like, twenty minutes ago?"

Sebastian mentally slapped himself. Finn meant him "getting sick" not him getting felt up by Kurt. Shit, he backtracked fast, "Oh yeah, uh, sorry,"

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, man, just- I'm really out of it," Sebastian finished lamely, stepping forward to help pick up plates of finished food. "So, where is everyone?"

"Oh, Burt and Carole were going out with some friends tonight, so they're getting ready, and Kurt went to his friend Tina's house for the night. They're gonna watch movies and shit so he might get back in really late," Finn explained, bringing some of the forks to the open dishwasher and putting them in.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Figured the kid who gave him a handy under the table would go out to get fucked by a stranger later that night.

"It's kind of a bummer, that they're all going out our first night here, I mean. I was kind of looking forward to catching up tonight," Finn said suddenly. Sebastian looked at Finn, suddenly melancholy and quiet, and had to stifle a laugh. He was like a teddy bear sometimes.

"We just got here, dumbass, there's plenty of time for you to find out all about what happened while we were gone," Sebastian laughed, handing Finn plates to put in the dishwasher.

"Wow, I guess someone's feeling better," Finn said sarcastically, a grin washing over his face again.

"Must be this over-bearing atmosphere, or this great hick-town I'm going to be living in over break,"

"Oh, shut up," Finn laughed, "You love it here and you know it." He closed the dishwasher and turned to Sebastian, wiping his hands of the front of his pants. "So, if you're up to it, I think we need to have a Black Ops reunion. I haven't played in _months._"

Sebastian grinned, "Okay, but just because you're letting me stay doesn't mean I'm showing you mercy,"

"Bring it, Smythe!"

* * *

"-the bathroom's that way and if you need _anything _at all you just come upstairs and ask us. Don't be afraid to ask, honey, okay?" Carole explained hours later as she pulled a blanket out of the cupboard.

After hours of sitting in the living room playing Call of Duty (_Destroying _Finn, Sebastian thought triumphantly,) Burt and Carole came home. At one o'clock in the morning they were like zombies coming in, tired and beat after a long day of eating and a couple glasses of wine. Ever the hosts, though, Carole perked up, asking how Sebastian felt, and demanding they go to bed soon because they had a long day.

Burt had set up the couch as best he could, flipping the pillows to the firm side, putting a few sheet and pillows on top and handing a blanket to Sebastian. It wasn't ideal, but thinking about his parents, all the way in Italy leaving him for another Christmas alone, he couldn't seem to complain. Burt and Finn had excused themselves to bed a few moments prior, both swaying on their feet with drowsiness, leaving Carole to worry about Sebastian.

_Boy, _did she worry. She had asked him a thousand times whether he was warm enough with only three blankets. (It _was _winter after all,) and couldn't stop telling him to fetch them if he had any problems at all.

"I'm fine, thank you," he smiled sitting down on the couch they had set up for him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you Carole, really. I appreciate you letting me stay here for the break."

Carole smiled leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek, "It's no problem, you're always welcome here. A friend of Finn's is a friend of ours."

Sebastian nodded, not sure how to respond to such open affection.

"I'm off then, goodnight Sebastian," she said quietly as she made her way towards the stairs.

Sebastian gave her a small wave 'goodnight' and turned back to the living room. He wasn't particularly sleepy just yet so he decided to watch some television. Leaning forward to grab the remote off the coffee table he turned on the TV and put it on a low volume. He flipped idly through the channels, not really bothering to see what each was and leaning back to lay on the couch.

He'd only been surfing the channel for about ten minutes before the door creaked open. He sat up immediately, muting the TV and glancing at the clock. _1:47 am. _Who the fuck was going into their house that late. Sebastian narrowed his eyes in the dark, the only light being emanated from the television. A body tip-toed into the house quietly and it only took a few seconds for him to identify who the body was. Kurt.

Kurt was trashed. He was swaying slightly, and had a small limp in his step. His hair was wild on his head, still styled, but obviously messed with. Some parts stood up to the side, others falling flat around the side of his head, framing his ears. His white shirt had been unbuttoned, then buttoned again hastily, wrinkled and matched up with the wrong buttons, leaving gaps in between and revealing bits of Kurt's smooth skin. The belt of his pants had been opened, hanging limply from the loops and bobbing with each step. The red handkerchief that had been tied around Kurt's neck earlier that night was removed and replaced on his arm, showing the vast canvas of his white neck, marred in bite after bite; hickey after hickey.

And he'd be lying if it wasn't one of the sexiest fucking things he had ever seen in his life.

Sebastian watched as Kurt turned and closed the front door as quietly as he could, giggling softly as he heard the faint 'click.' He turned back around and continued to tip-toe from the front door into the living room.

He didn't notice Sebastian at first, instead jumping slightly in surprise at the TV being on in the living room. From where Sebastian sat he could smell fruity cocktails and whipped cream vodka wafting off Kurt, his eyes red and mouth swollen. He watched as Kurt eyed the TV before turning to look at the stairs and then back to the couch. His eyes settled on Sebastian's form, clad in only a white under shirt and a long pair of Adidas shorts. His eyes darkened, a smile crossing his face as he crossed the room to sit on the coffee table.

Sebastian scooted back farther on the couch, away from the teenage mess. Who he was alone with. Near a couch. While one of them was drunk. And the other was getting weirdly turned on again. He really wished he hadn't muted the fucking TV.

"Hey," Kurt drawled, crossing his legs, "I didn't know _you'd _be here,"

"I'm staying here all break, get used to it," Sebastian said carefully, watching Kurt drum his delicate fingers on his knee. The same fingers that he used to give him a hand job.

"Mmm, I think I could," Kurt said seductively.

Sebastian nodded, not trusting himself to do anything appropriate. Because fucking Kurt on the coffee table Burt puts his feet up at to watch a game seemed really damn wrong.

"Can I suck your dick?"

Sebastian snapped his head up. _Oh dear God. _He was watching him with half lidded eyes, an innocent smile on his face, as though he asked about the weather.

"Well?" Kurt pushed, leaning forward and putting his head in his hands.

"Wh- What the fuck. _No!_"

"Why not?" Kurt asked, cocking his head to the side and blinking up at Sebastian.

Sebastian ran a hand over her temples, "Because you're- you're fucking seventeen!"

"You're twenty two, that's only five years." Kurt pointed out.

"I- You're my best friend's little brother!" Sebastian ground out, pushing his hand from his temples to his hair.

"Yes, and?"

"And I would like to keep my fucking nads, thank you,"

"Finn's a big sweetheart, he'd never do that," Kurt giggled happily, pursing his bottom lip out just so. Sebastian narrowed his eyes. This kid was playing dirty.

"He would if he saw you between my fucking legs. Shit- He thinks you're a virgin!" Sebastian whispered furiously, leaning in.

"I won't tell him if you won't." Kurt whispered back, reaching his hand out to run over Sebastian's thigh.

Sebastian hopped off the couch as if he'd been burned by Kurt's touch, "_No, fuck no!_ We are not doing that shit again."

"Why? You like it," Kurt said.

"No, I don't," Sebastian shot back.

Kurt giggled again, looking up at him with amused eyes.

"_What?"_

"You had a boner before and you're saying you don't like it," he whispered through giggles, like he was letting Sebastian in on a good secret. Suddenly he looked up, "It's okay that you liked it, I liked feeling you in my hand. I want you in my mouth."

Sebastian bit back a moan at his words, his cock giving a jerk in interest. He looked back at the teen and shook his head.

"I just- I'm not doing this to Finn, fuck I _can't."_

Kurt looked up at him from where he sat on the coffee table, "So, I can't give you head?"

"Oh my fucking- No!" Sebastian groaned, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. He looked down at Kurt, swaying on the coffee table, eyes red, his answers simple, nothing compared to the dirty things he whispered in his ear earlier that day. He became aware again in that second that Kurt was out of his mind smashed.

He sighed, trying to gather his bearings, "Kurt, just go to bed."

Kurt watched him for a few more seconds before he smiled, "Okay," he hiccuped as he stood from the table, "I'm real' tired,"

"That's good, then go to bed," Sebastian replied in a clipped tone, trying to ignore the way Kurt's shirt rode up when he stretched his arms above his head.

Kurt turned away from Sebastian, swaying dangerously before he caught himself and headed towards the stairs. He got up the first one before he turned to Sebastian again, one hail gripping the railing, "Nighty night, Sebastian. Sweet dreams!" With that he shakily made his way up the stairs, presumably to his room.

Or the toilet.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so, I really liked this as a one shot, but I kept rereading it and I just couldn't leave it there. So this is now a multi-chapter fic. I have no idea how long it's gonna be, so I'm kind of just going with the flow atm. 'Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian awoke the next morning to an incessant bird chirping outside the house. He cursed under his breath remembering why he hated the fucking suburbs. Slowly rolling over on the tiny couch, he put the back of his hand over his eyes and blocked the sun from shining into them. The house was peacefully quiet, contrasting from the consistent laughter and conversation (And Sebastian's discomfort,) that seemed to inhabit it yesterday. Light filtered in through the windows, bright and yellow from the sun that had just begun to peek up over the horizon. The scene filled Sebastian with an odd welcoming feeling, as if this was his home, not the three story monster back in Westerville, filled with cold floors and empty picture frames.

Sparing a glance at the clock he groaned. It was only 6:32 in the morning. Not that much later than when he would've rolled himself out of bed back at Cornell. He had been planning to stock up on sleep while he was here, but apparently his internal clock was much stronger than his own self will. _Mother fucker._ Sebastian closed his eyes, trying to lull himself back to sleep. After a few minutes of laying on the couch to no avail a shiver ran through his body. Tugging the small blanket up more to wrap around his neck, the bottom of the blanket slid up, exposing his feet to the cold, crisp winter air.

He cursed again, loudly this time. All he wanted was a few more hours of sleep after his first _very_ eventful day at the Hummel Hudson's and it seemed the universe couldn't even do him the courtesy. He sat up slowly, rubbing a hand over his temple before he threw the blanket back and stretched. Yawning as he pulled his arms behind his back to wipe away the sleepiness, he took a moment to look more closely at the room.

It was small- though for a Smythe, almost any house was considered small in comparison to their's- but seemed to tell a big story. Their couch was sat next to a mismatched arm chair, both of which were broken in, cushions dipping from years of being sat on, old stains on the sides and seams ripped with thread popping from the stitches. Sebastian snickered, his mom would probably go into cardiac arrest being in the room which clearly hadn't had money thrown around on it's behalf. The floor was covered fully in a beige rug, matted down and torn up in the corners of the room. Stacks of magazines and mail were placed casually on the coffee table and television, cluttered and messy, yet somehow belonging in the room just as much as any other piece of furniture.

Sebastian dropped his arms to his sides, walking past the couch to go to the kitchen before he stopped at the adjacent wall. The wall was covered in photographs of the family, each one held by small frames tacked to the wall in no particular order. Taking a step closer to the wall Sebastian looked at the pictures covering it. He saw one of Finn first at graduation, decked out in a long red gown, his cap slightly off center and a huge grin on his face. Next to him was Puck, Finn's best friend-as he'd been told- pointing to Finn and wearing the same grin on his olive-skinned face.

He smiled, flickering his eyes to the photo below it. This one was one of Kurt, more recently, his face smooth and clear with his eyes bright and happy. His body was as long and slim as ever, undeniably sexy decked out in a dark green poncho and designer grey pants. He was smiling enthusiastically at the camera, with an arm around two girls. One was large a black, with short curly hair and bright colored clothing while the other was Asian, dressed in more subdued blacks and whites. Both girls were facing Kurt planting a kiss on both of his cheeks. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of the photo before looking to the one next to it.

It was of their whole family on what Sebastian assumed was Burt and Carole's wedding. They were on the front steps of a church, the four of them huddled together in order to all fit in the photo. Carole and Burt were wound closely with one another, bright smiles on their faces. Burt was in a tux, his head not covered in anything for the first time to Sebastian, and had a single lavender pinned to the lapel of his jacket. Carole had the same sweet smile she always had on her face, tears shining in her eyes as she hiked up the front of her off-white dress to walk. However, they weren't what had caught his eye. It was Finn and Kurt that most interested Sebastian. The two were standing next to each other, both in black tuxes and much younger than they were now. Sebastian knew Finn was only sixteen when his mom got remarried, a sophomore in high school, meaning that Kurt was in sixth grade, about eleven or twelve.

His face was rounder, much younger with less angles and smooth curves the Kurt he knew now had. His hair was styled too, but leaning on his forehead more, sweeping across his head. His eyes were the same hypnotizing blue-green, shining with a complete happiness that was so genuine Sebastian knew it wasn't faked. Finn was to his left with a smile as well, only this one was forced. Sebastian could tell. After three years of living with Finn, he had learned when Finn was actually happy (When he _finally _got laid by that chick in his chemistry class,) or just forcing his lips up (When his loud ex-girlfriend Rachel came up to visit.) Finn had on that clearly uncomfortable smile on his face, his eyes uneasy, and shoulders tensed. It was as if the awkward lanky teen was trying to shrink upon himself and disappear, clearly uncomfortable where he was. It took Sebastian only a few second to figure out why.

This was the Finn that the new Finn was ashamed of. The Finn that thought being gay was weird. The Finn that thought his new step brother was trying to get in his pants. The Finn that compleatly shut Kurt out, making him feel like he wasn't welcome in his own house. Sebastian knew this because on more than one occasion Finn had broken down under stress at Cornell, recanting every terrible thing he had done in his life, this happening to be one of them.

Sebastian shook his head, his friend was seriously fucking stupid sometimes. Turning away from the wall of photos Sebastian proceeded to go into the kitchen. It was still early, and from what Sebastian could tell no one was up yet. He was sort of thankful for that, he wanted a few minutes to gather his thoughts before the family came bounding down the stairs, no doubt ready to ask if he felt any better.

Stepping up into the kitchen, he noticed it was empty and quiet. He walked to the fridge, opening it without so much as a second thought. The Hummel Hudson's were pretty chill, he'd doubt they'd have a huge problem with a hungry college boy going through their food without asking. The choices were abundant, the shelves practically overflowing with food in preparation for Christmas, which was fast approaching.

Settling on orange juice, Sebastian removed the carton from the fridge and placing it on the counter next to it. Closing the door he opened a few cabinets in search for a glass. He spotted a note folded neatly on the counter next to the sink, a hasty '_Guys,' _scribbled on the front. He picked up the note, unfolding it lazily and peered at the note.

_Morning guys!_

_Burt went to the garage and I'm taking a double shift at the hospital, so we should be back late._

_Eggs are in the fridge and there's some bacon in the freezer if you guys want to cook breakfast. _

_Well, if Kurt wants to make breakfast._

_See you tonight, don't do anything stupid!_

So, it would just be the boys today. Sebastian sighed, maybe if he could stick by Finn's side the entire time, he'd avoid any contact with Kurt. Like, any. At all.

Kurt might have been sneaky, but there was no way he could hide what a fucking whore he was with his big brother next to him the whole day.

Sebastian placed the note back on the counter and rummaged through the cabinets again until he retrieved a glass. Filling it up with orange juice, he downed the glass before pouring himself a second.

He wondered what he would do today. Maybe he could drive avoid the day all together and drive up to Westerville. It was only two hours, he could rent a car, and see if any of his old classmates were in town and okay to hang out. Sure, it was a long shot, and quite frankly, he hated most of the guys in Dalton. Aside from Nick and Jeff, they were stuffy and smarmy and compleatly against a good time. He was only hanging out with them to get through his four years of high school without going stir crazy.

It wouldn't be a good time, that was for sure, but he'd rather have that than a day of trying to avoid Kurt's touch and stop Finn from getting suspicious.

He heard the sound of footsteps heavily dropping down the stairs and coming to the kitchen.

He doesn't bother turning when he downs the second glass, "Sup Finn,"

A pair of long, slender arms locked around his neck from behind, "Mmm, try again, sexy,"

"_Shit!"_ Sebastian exclaimed, hitting his hand against his half full cup, and spilling orange juice on the counter.

He spun around to face Kurt, who was standing in front of him, blinking up innocently and chewing his lip between his teeth. Sebastian took a second to run his eyes over Kurt's body in appreciation. He had clearly just woken up, looking unfairly hot in a pair of light blue silk pajamas. (Seriously, how the fuck could he look that good after a night of heavy drinking and waking up early.) His chestnut hair was still holding some of it's coif from the night before, but some of it hanging it limp in front of his left eye. Sebastian unconsciously licked his lips. Kurt looked so, _so _good. He looked towards the stairs quickly, somewhere up where Finn was sleeping. Finn was a really heavy sleeper, and he wouldn't wake up this early. Maybe he could quickly throw Kurt onto the couch and fuck him before Finn even...

_No. _

Sebastian shook him head abruptly. No. He wouldn't do that to Finn, no matter how much of a sexy fucking tease him brother was.

Taking a calming breath, Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose, "What the fuck are you doing down here?"

Kurt smiled in his sickeningly sweet way, tilting his head to the side, "That's certainly no way to greet your host,"

"Burt and Carole are my hosts," Sebastian bit back, taking a step back to the counter as Kurt took one forward.

"Oh, but I think _I_ am too," he said, stepping in even closer.

Kurt backed Sebastian up farther, until Sebastian's back was pressed up the side of the counter. Sebastian tried to side step him, but Kurt was quick and clever, following each step he took and pushing himself flush against Sebastian with a surprising amount of force. Sebastian gulped, throwing his hands up to show the empty kitchen he wasn't touching Kurt. It was stupid as fuck, but he was in no way risking Finn walking in and seeing him rubbing against the teen.

Kurt looked up at Sebastian with his doe-eyes, smiling even wider. He jerked his hips forward slightly into Sebastian, his half hard cock running across his thigh. Sebastian groaned. Jesus, this kid was seventeen and had an unstoppable sex drive. For God's sake it was six in the morning after a night he probably spent getting screwed into next week and he was already hoping for an early morning fuck.

Sebastian swallowed a groan, asking instead, "You didn't answer me, what are you doing down here?"

He giggle softly, reaching an arm up and rubbing his hand down Sebastian's bicep, bringing his raised hand down to his side, "Well, it _is _my house and all..."

"I mean why are you up so early?"

Kurt trailed his hand down the muscles of Sebastian's arm, "It's not that early,"

"Fucking-" Sebastian huffed, frustrated, "You know what I mean. You were out of your mind drunk last night and now you're prancing around here without so much as a hangover,"

"Oh! Yeah, I can never sleep much past six anyway, it's been a habit since I was eight," Kurt smiled, leaning in impossibly close, his hand still gripping Sebastian's arm, "Plus for your information I was not "out of my mind" drunk. I had a drink or two. And as for the prancing? Well, it turns you on so, I think I'll just continue that."

Sebastian groaned when Kurt pressed his cock against his leg, his other hand coming down to toy with the draw strings on Sebastian's sleep pants. "Jesus, Kurt."

"Why don't you let me help you relax," Kurt purred, dipping his hand under the tee shirt Sebastian was wearing, "you're so _tense,"_

Sebastian swallowed back a moan, "Fu-fuck. We need to stop,"

Kurt smiled, splaying his hands over Sebastian's six pack, and running it up his abs. "You're so hot, Sebastian. I want to touch you,"

His eyes rolled back at Kurt's touch on the muscles on his front paired with the sexy whispers spilling from his mouth, "Oh God-"

"You want to touch me too, don't you?" Kurt asked, rubbing his hand on Sebastian's stomach, "I can tell you do,"

Sebastian stayed quiet, breathing erratically as Kurt said in a lower voice, "Finn doesn't need to know,"

And if that wasn't a tempting offer. He knew he probably could do it too. He'd had fucked stranger after stranger in their dorm back at Cornell without any three of his roommates even waking up. Not that he'd tell them that. Somehow, though, the little bit of a conscience Sebastian had yet that hadn't eroded away over the years was nagging at him, telling him not to do this.

"No, no I'm not doing this." he pushed Kurt's hand away from him.

He turned back around, letting out a shaky breath as he drew a napkin from the folder to sop up the spilled orange juice. Kurt watched with amused eyes at Sebastian's tense shoulders as he cleaned up the juice from the counter. He smiled wider, walking around Sebastian and turning around, pulling himself up to sit on the counter. Sebastian blinked up surprised at him for a second before he looked away, "What the hell are you doing, Hummel?"

Kurt smiled, examining a manicured hand, "Oh _me? _Nothing! I'm just hanging out with my brother's best friend."

Sebastian sighed, tossing the soaked napkin in the trash, "We both know that's not what you're doing."

Kurt simply smiled, crossing one leg over the other and propped his head on his hands.

"Fucking- Stop looking at me like that,"

"And how am I looking at you?" Kurt asked, in a way so fucking seductive Sebastian had to rearrange himself in his pants. Goddammit, he would never survive in this house.

"Like you want on my dick," Sebastian snapped, dragging his hand over his eyes in exasperation.

"Oh, and I thought I wasn't making myself clear enough," Kurt remarked grinning.

Sebastian looked up at Kurt. He was sitting on the counter smiling brightly, as if he wasn't clearly propositioning sex with a complete stranger. Granted, Kurt had probably heard of Sebastian a lot over the past three years, and he was sure he must have seen pictures of him before, but there was no way he'd no him well enough to be ready to screw. To be fair, however, Sebastian wasn't one to talk. He'd been having one night stands since he was in ninth grade. He'd fucked so many people that he didn't know the names of he'd lost count, but this was different.

Sebastian had two parents who were out fifteen hours a day only to come home, fight, and then go to separate beds. They never talked to him. He wasn't a son they could love and cherish, he was a mouth they had to feed and expected to make it big in return. But Kurt? He had a dad who'd fight like hell for him. He had a brother who'd practically threatened to murder several guys (Sebastian included,) if they touched Kurt. Hell, he even had a step mother who cared enough to be confused with his own mom.

Sebastian shook his head. Kurt was just a slut without a cause. He wasn't sure if it was a turn off or turn on.

"Look," he started, putting his hands on Kurt's thighs (Ignoring the wink Kurt sent him,) and pulled him off the counter. Steadying him on the ground, he looked him in his blue eyes with what he hoped to be a serious expression, "this shit needs to stop. Stop touching me. Stop staring at me. It's not gonna happen," then- for good measure, "I don't want you,"

For a second, something unreadable flashed in Kurt's eyes as he looked up at Sebastian. And then it was gone just as fast, an smirk replacing it, "Whatever you say, _'Bas." _He took a step close, his body just barely brushing against Sebastian's, wrapping his hand around his bicep, he leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I just hope you don't get this hard around everyone you don't want. I can't imagine how huge you get when you're actually turned on. I might not be able to stop myself from fucking myself raw on your dick."

Sebastian stopped cold, his cock twitching dangerously in his loose pants.

_Bang. _

A door slammed in it's hinge upstairs, loud footsteps stopping at the top of the stairs. Sebastian snapped his head towards the stairs where the heavy thuds were coming from, hearing a yawn rip out of Finn's sleep ridden body. He looked back manically at Kurt, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

Kurt was suddenly standing a whole foot back, opening the fridge and retracting a bottle of water. His pants were rearranged, the fabric folding up and over to disguise the erection bulging out. He turned to Sebastian over his shoulder, offering a wave of pure fucking evil. _Bitch. _Sebastian glared at him as Finn's footstep grew louder.

"Hey guys," Finn mumbled as he stepped him. His brown hair was wild, matted and sticking up all over his head messily. He had a long, sleeveless shirt with red basketball shorts that swept past his knees and calf length dirty socks dragging across the floor. His voice was heavy with sleep, and his eyes were bloodshot red from scrubbing them, a child like habit Finn still had to this day.

"Good morning, Finn! You look lovely this morning," Kurt laughed, uncapping his water bottle and taking a big gulp. Sebastian couldn't help but watch Kurt's neck as he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. He shook his head for probably the millionth time that week. He wasn't going _there._

"Shut up," Finn said halfheartedly, yawning again and stretching. "Most people look like shit when they wake up,"

"Kurt Hummel is not most people," he quipped smiling genuinely at his brother.

"Yeah, yeah," Finn muttered, walking past the two of them and to the counter. "What's there to eat?"

Sebastian sipped from his cup of orange juice, "Whatever, you're mom and Burt are at work,"

"They are?"

"Yeah, it's Monday," Kurt said, opening the freezer and pulling out the bag full of bacon. "The note's on the counter over by the sink,"

Finn turned towards it, picking up the note, his eyes scanning quickly before he looked between the two of them grinning. "Looks like it's the boys today,"

* * *

Sebastian was in hell. Literally, he was in hell. Lima, Ohio had just become the worst place on the face of the earth. He knew that beforehand, obviously, any place that contained that many GAP's and Old Navy's was seriously fucked up. After Kurt had, predictably according to Carole, cooked eggs and bacon for breakfast, Finn had convinced the two of them to go out for the day.

"C'mon, we have a limited time! And I'm not wasting a second of it!" He'd said, beaming with a mouthful of food. Sebastian rolled his eyes when Kurt scolded him as if he were two.

So, Sebastian found himself walking aimlessly through a shitty mall twenty minutes from the house he was staying at. He could only be thankful for the fact Finn stood in the middle, separating him from Kurt and Kurt's wandering hands.

"What are we even doing here. It smells like hillbillies and desperation," Sebastian whined, shoving his hands into his pockets and falling into step beside Finn.

Finn laughed, shoving him slightly, "Hey, shut up! Half my high school life was spent in this mall!"

"No wonder you were so stupid," Sebastian grinned.

"Dude! Un-cool, you're supposed to be on my side!"

Sebastian chuckled, eyeing the signs hanging in front of the stores.

"So," Finn started, "where do you guys want to go?"

Before Sebastian could even reply, Kurt jumped in excitedly, "Oh my God! We _have _to go to Barneys! They just got in the new Calvin Klein Warren boots. They're gorgeous!"

Finn chuckled, listening to Kurt's gushing. Sebastian couldn't help but cracking a smile, asking incredulously "They have Calvin Klein _here?_"

Kurt glared sharply at him and Sebastian had to stifle a laugh. Kurt trying to look threatening was kind of adorable.

"_Yes" _he huffed, turning his nose up, "This town may be simple, but it isn't compleatly fashion horrendous."

"I beg to differ," he replied, eyeing a fat older women walking past in purple tank top,

"Uh, dude, I think you're the only one wearing designer shit," Finn pointed out as they passed another pizzeria.

"No! _You _just hang out with the fashionably impaired and, therefore, think no one else is capable of being fashionable." Kurt said indignity, folding his arms.

"Okay, okay!" Finn laughed, "Jesus, we'll go to the store!"

Kurt did a little jump, giggling and his entire face lighting up, "Yay! Maybe we can even find something for the both of you too!"

"My fashion sense is fine, thank you. I only dress to impress," Sebastian added cockily, ignoring Finn when he punched his shoulder.

"Sure," he scoffed playfully.

The three continued walking down the mall, occasionally stopping when Kurt saw something it a window that he just _needed _to feel for himself before a loud gurgling came from Finn's stomach.

They all stopped at the sound, turning to face Finn curiously, while he looked a tad embarrassed. "I'm, uh, a little hungry?"

"Could have said something, dumbo," Sebastian said sarcastically.

Finn scowled, bringing a hand down to his stomach and saying sheepishly, "I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"That was like, two hours ago!" Kurt exclaimed.

"You guys don't understand. I'm 6'3"!"

"I'm 6'2"?" Sebastian pointed out.

"Whatever! I'm hungry," Finn said, eyes already scanning for a shop, "We can get a pretzel or something, and then go to that store you want to go to with those shoes-"

"The Calvin Klein Warren boots!" Kurt squealed, jumping up a little in his step. Finn smiled at him fondly and nodded. "Okay! Let's get you that pretzel!"

* * *

Sebastian stood next to Finn in the small baked goods shop behind a long line of people. Like, ridiculously fucking long for a Monday afternoon at 1:30. The shop was small, and filled with all kinds of customers, some ordering at the long counter, others milling around with freshly brewed cups of coffee. Behind the counter a few servers were working frantically, getting baked goods out of the oven and shewing people away before they could complain.

He and Finn were chatting randomly about anything and everything as they moved up the line inch by inch. He spotted it by accident. Sebastian was talking to Finn about their huge amount of homework they had for their communications class when his eyes flickered to the slight movement in the corner of the shop. Kurt was standing to the side of the shop, all the way in the corner, leaning against the counter and smiling up at the man behind it.

He watched the man interact with Kurt. He was older, clearly, probably older than Sebastian himself, with blonde hair reaching just above his eyebrows and brushed lazily to the side. He had one hand on the wall next to him and was leaning on it lazily, the other falling down by his side. He was tall and bulky around the shoulders, broad chest fighting against the button up shirt and work apron he was wearing. He was smiling lazily, a toothy grin on his face and leaned back into Kurt, eyeing him up and down.

Sebastian nodded along to Finn absentmindedly, watching as the man leered at Kurt and practically undressed him. He knew that look before, he himself had used it before. It was the "I'm going to bang you" look. He was planning on dragging Kurt into the supply closet on his break and getting off. From the way Kurt leaned into the man's touch, and let out a soft laugh at something he said, Kurt was fully willing.

Sebastian watched in interest as Kurt flirted back with the man behind the counter. It was kind of like watching a program on the discovery channel, or animal planet. Kurt was the only out kid at his high school according to Finn, apparently in all of Ohio, yet it seemed as if his legs were open for business. Logically, Kurt probably had an out of this world gaydar, and could spot the gays in his school that were too scared to actually come out and any other gay man that just happened to be in a one mile radius. How else could he get that much ass? Or rather, give that much.

The man reached up, rubbing his hand up Kurt's arm and over his shoulder. Kurt leaned into his touch, giving the man a smirk and saying something Sebastian could hear.

Maybe if just leaned in a little, he could hear what they were saying-

"-astian? Sebastian!"

Sebastian blinked, looking back to Finn.

He was suddenly a foot ahead of Sebastian, already at the counter, looking questioningly back at him. Sebastian looked behind him to see a few angry customers, clearly pissed to be waiting behind him.

He rolled his eyes at them. It was a fucking three dollar pretzel, they could wait four seconds.

"What do you want to get?"

He stepped forward to the counter where Finn was waiting and looked up at the menu hanging above the counter. The choices were slim, and all very cheap. Pretzels, coffee, and cupcakes. It seemed like those were the specialties. Wrinkling his nose, he said, "I'll just have a coffee. Black, no milk, no sugar,"

Finn nodded, repeating the order to the barista before looking back up at the menu, "Um, I dunno. Should I get a pretzel and a coffee? Or just a pretzel,"

"I don't know, just order," Sebastian said, bored.

"I don't know what to get," he said, chewing on his lip. The barista sighed impatiently, tapping his foot as he watched the pair annoyed.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

"No, Isaac Newton, we aren't. You'll be the first to know when we are," Sebastian snapped. The barista bristled, folding his arms and going quiet again.

"Whoa man, calm down," Finn apologized quickly to the worker before turning back to look at the menu, "Well... What's Kurt getting?"

Sebastian shrugged, glancing back towards the pair at the edge of the counter. The man had moved in closer, putting his mouth next to Kurt's ear. He couldn't see what he was saying because of Kurt's head in the way, instead seeing Kurt smile wider, pulling back and nodding with a wink. He shook his head, Finn was dense if he couldn't tell Kurt was a little whore.

"I'll ask him," Finn said, his eyes coming back down and looking confused, "wait, where is he?"

Finn looked around for a second before looking back to Sebastian, "Where's Kurt? He was here a second ago!"

"Maybe he went to find those boots?" Sebastian threw out.

"No, no. He was going to get something too," Finn pointed out, looking around the shop's front. He looked back at Sebastian, "You stay here, I'll look for him."

Sebastian had no idea why he did it, but for some reason he stopped Finn. He could have easily let Finn go and find Kurt flirting shamelessly on the other side of the store with someone probably older than Finn. He could have let Finn see that his little brother who he thought was so innocent and in need of protection was getting laid more than he was. He could have even told Finn how Kurt had given him a handjob, which he was _compleatly _unwilling for and have everything be fine for the rest of the trip.

But for some reason he didn't. He was probably just tired.

"No, I'll go. Be back in a sec," Sebastian said quickly, sliding out of the line of angry customers and towards where Kurt and the man were standing.

Walking up to the two of them he saw more clearly the man. Up close he had slight stubble sprinkling his face and blinding white teeth with a small dimple in the left side of his cheeks. His name tag identified itself as "Josh." He came up closer, hearing bits of their conversation more clearly.

"-ometime. So just call me,"

Kurt nodded, "I'd love too, it'd be fun for us to get together."

"Yeah, plus I'd love to see that thing you do with your mouth," the man grinned appreciatively, giving Kurt a once over.

Kurt smiled under the attention, leaning in, "Oh trust me, I wouldn't mind showing you,"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, walking up to the two of them, "Alright, Hummel, shows over,"

The both of them jumped slightly, as if someone had burst their bubble, exposing them to the rest of the shop for the first time. Kurt looked at him slightly disapprovingly, his eyes pointing to Josh. Sebastian smiled. That was the "Leave now, I might get laid" look, he'd used it before. It brought him some joy knowing he'd be able to torment Kurt for once in the barely two days he'd been there.

The man looked at Sebastian, fixing him with a disproving look, "And you are?"

Grabbing Kurt's arm, he narrowed his eyes at Josh, "I'm the angel sent here to save you from fucking this seventeen year old in the break room,"

The man's eyes widened comically, turning towards Kurt before whispering sharply, "You're _seventeen?"_

"Sebastian!" Kurt cried, wrenching his arm out of his grip. "Um, Josh, he's-"

"Here to collect Kurt so his brother can get us coffee and then get the hell out of this store," Sebastian finished, smiling at Kurt when he looked back at him angrily. "Now, Josh, unless you want statutory rape under your belt with your what I'm sure are already fantastic accomplishments, I'd leave right now. Because I'm sure your manage will be very pleased to hear all about it."

Josh paled considerably, before pushing himself off the counter, stuttering, "I- Uh, I have to- Work. I have to work." He turned and promptly ran away.

Sebastian smirked at his retreating figure until Kurt slapped him hard on the arm, "Ow!"

"What the hell was that?" He said furiously, his eyes blazing.

"Hey, you were the one that was acting like a skank with your brother five feet away. He was going to come looking for you. I saved your ass."

Kurt turned to the line for a second before looking back, "I was fine! And for your information, the age of consent in Ohio is seventeen so it wouldn't be rape, you imbecile,"

"Hey, he was the one who believed it," Sebastian drawled, grabbing a sputtering Kurt's arm and dragging him to the line to order.

The three soon ordered their drinks and food before leaving and going through the rest of the mall. They ended up spending the rest of the day there, going from store to store, Kurt buying bags and bags of closing, Finn showing Sebastian his old hangouts and Sebastian trying to avoid Kurt's eyes and hands. Apparently him ruining a lay for him wasn't enough to stop the need to flirt.

But, Sebastian thought triumphantly later that night when he was laying down on the couch again, at least he'd stopped Kurt from getting laid that night. Revenge was sweet as he watched Kurt walk up the stairs at the end of the night towards his room.

* * *

Kurt Hummel was born to suck dick.

Ever since he was fourteen, when he gave his nineteen year old camp counselor a blowjob, he learned he could practically turn any guy he wanted into a quivering pool of moans by wrapping his mouth around a cock.

Kurt looked up through his lashes at the man above him, slurping obscenely around the cock that was currently tickling the back of his throat. He was a lot older, twenty four at least, with a strong jaw line and short blonde hair pushed back hastily. He was gorgeous, though, with a sexy grin and a charming air about him. After Kurt had gone upstairs that night, decked out in his decoy pajamas he quickly went to work. He closed the door, waited a half an hour and started to strip, replacing his silk pj's with his designer vest and shirt, along with long black skinny jeans. He opened his window, made sure the cost was clear before climbing onto the branch from the tree that reached just to his window. It was too easy.

Kurt spotted him across the bar when he'd first entered, dancing with some shirtless brunette, looking disinterested. He quickly made it his mission to get that look off his face. Kurt was clever about it, with a plan so measured and calculated there was practically no way it'd fail. Step one: He made eye contact with the man a second after he entered the club, offering a small smile before looking back to the bar. Show he's interested without seeming desperate. Step two: He sat at a stool in the corner of the bar, ordering a White Russian. Order something strong, but with an air of maturity and suave. Step three: Make eye contact a second time, wait until he notices, then offer a small wave. Make sure mystery guy knows he's alone, but not really wanting to be.

Then, go in for the kill. Step four: Waste no time. Wait until he comes over, find out a name, maybe age if he's getting fancy. Then ask the question he already knows the answer to.

"Are you good to go?"

It was all too easy. He led the guy to the bathroom of the bar in less than twenty minutes of spotting him, pushing him into a stall and sinking to his knees.

Kurt hummed around the member in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. He swirled his tongue around his cock, pulling his face back so he could lick the head. Mystery man groaned in approval, his hands clutching desperately at the bars on the side of the stall. He licked at the tip of his cock, teasingly, before leaning in close to lick a long strip on the underside. It wasn't the biggest penis he'd ever given a blowjob too, but he was thick and wide and Kurt did always like a mouthful.

"Oh, fucking- God, _yes,"_

Kurt smirked before he put both his hands on the man's thighs. Taking a deep breath in preparation, Kurt sunk back down on his dick, taking in his entire length until his pert nose was brushing against the tan skin just below his navel. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder and vibrating his throat.

"Oh- Oh I'm not going to last,"

Kurt smiled. The grand finale. He sucked in harder covering his entire member with his mouth, and bobbed his head back and forth quickly. The man's moans grew louder, echoing of the walls of the dirty bathroom. The florescent lights flickered and filled the room with a dim, white light and a soft, steady 'buzz.' Kurt ignored all of this, speeding up his pace and groaning deep in the back of his throat.

"Fu-Fuck, I'm gonna- I-I-"

Kurt smiled around the cock. The guy was babbling nonsense now. He took advantage of the opportunity, burying the nose in the man's pubic hair as he swallowed him whole, and brought a manicured hand up to cup his balls. He pushed the man over the edge.

"_Holy shit!"_

Kurt drank up the man's juices, swallowing every last bit of his fluids before he pulled himself away with a dirty 'pop.' He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before standing up and looking up at the mystery man. He was pulling up his pants, tucking his spent cock back in his pants and zipping himself up. He looked up with a charming grin.

"Wow, that was amazing,"

Kurt smiled, leaning back against the admittedly disgusting stall walls, offering a small wink, "I've been told."

He raised an eyebrow at Kurt then, "Really?"

Kurt nodded, scanning the man's body, wondering if he'd be worth having a quickie with.

"You can't be any older than eighteen,"

"That wasn't a problem when my head was between your legs, now was it?" Kurt said, looking into the man's brown eyes.

The guy looked taken aback for a second before chuckling, "I guess not,"

A moment of silence passed before he finally said, "So, want me to return the favor?"

Kurt smirked, "I thought you'd never ask."

Yeah, Kurt Hummel was born for this.

* * *

**A/N: So, some Kurt POV. There's gonna be more in a few chapters. Um, other than that there's nothing. Thoughts? P.s the boots Kurt wanted are real, and actually 114 dollars. They're so brilliant, look at them.**


	4. Chapter 4

By morning the next day, when Sebastian rolls out of bed, everybody is already up and running about. Apparently his internal clock isn't as good as he originally thought, or this family is seriously fucked up. He likes to think it's the latter. Slowly scrubbing a hand over his eyes he tries to open his eyes despite the incessant sun shinning into his eyes. He can hear the clatter of dishes in the kitchen and the soft murmur of speaking, obviously trying to keep their voices down to let him sleep. Sebastian wasn't one to get all sentimental on shit, hell, he didn't even like to celebrate his own birthday, but the thought of Finn's whole family talking quietly for his sake kind of made him smile.

But only a little bit.

Sitting up slowly, Sebastian stretched his arms out in front of him, grimacing at the cracks erupting from his bones. It'd been far too long since he'd done anything but lay around all day and indulge in fattening food. He'd have to go jogging soon, or something. He stood up silently, eyes sweeping over the somewhat familiar living room and turned towards the kitchen. He could hear hushed voices of Finn and Carole first, though their words unclear. As he walked closer he heard what he thought, and hoped, was Burt's. Maybe if he was lucky Kurt was asleep.

He really had to learn that luck was never on his side.

Stepping onto the raised floor of the kitchen, Sebastian spotted the entire Hummel-Hudson clan milling around the room, all doing various things. Finn was leaning back against the fridge, a piece of bacon being chewed between his teeth. He was talking to Burt, who, already clad in his grease stained overalls, was getting glasses out of a top cupboard. His eyes swept over to Carole next, hands wrapped around a pan and a spatula laughing along with Burt as she flipped a couple pancakes onto a plate.

Lastly, his eyes came to Kurt, of course up and looking good enough to eat. He sat at the empty, set table, his legs covered in tight dark grey pants, clinging to his legs like a wet shirt. He wore a thin sweater hanging off one shoulder colored a deep burgundy, with a black wool scarf looped carelessly around his neck. Kurt hadn't looked up from his lap, and Sebastian had to take another step into the kitchen to see his thumbs gliding quickly over a cell phone.

When Finn noticed Sebastian stepped in, he looked up smiling, "Mornin' dude,"

Sebastian was kind of annoyed that Finn didn't wake him up, he was a guest and it was sort of rude, but then Carole turned with a warm smile on her face. Somehow, he thought it was fine. "Yeah, good morning. Sorry, I didn't mean to sleep in so late,"

"Nonsense," Carole waved her hand walking over to give him a kiss on the cheek, "You've had a long semester, the least we could do was let you catch a few extra hours."

"Oh, well, thank you," Sebastian smiled, lightly bumping his knuckles with Finn in greeting.

Plucking a strip of bacon from Finn, and ignoring his cry of '_Hey!' _and turned back to Carole, raising an eyebrow, "Hey wait, not that I'm complaining or anything, but don't you have work this week? I mean, yesterday you were gone by the time I was up and I actually got up at a reasonable time."

Burt chuckled, and Carole turned to him with a warm smile, "Yes, Burt and I have work. Just going in a little late today. We figured we'd have a nice family dinner since we can't hang out much. The last week before break can be pretty hectic," she sighed dramatically, flipping another pancake, "I'm sorry we're so busy as soon as you boys get here,"

She sounded so sincerely sad and disappointed Sebastian felt a pang in his chest as he remembered his own mother, probably laying back with a pair of designer sunglasses perched on her nose, knocking back her third glass of pinot grigio.

"It's no big deal," Finn said offhandedly, snapping Sebastian out of his thoughts. "We can find stuff to do,"

Carole worried her lip between her teeth, not looking entirely convinced, but Burt piped in, "It's only this week. After that it's vacation and we can do all that gushy stuff you do at Christmas,"

Finn smiled, "Yeah, anyway, I wanted to see if Puck's around today or tomorrow. Maybe show Sebastian McKinley or something, we'll figure it out."

Sebastian smiled in agreement, and Carole seemed to accept that, some of her worry disappearing from her features. His eyes flicked to Burt with his handful of glasses. Nodding to him, he asked, "Need some help?" he asked pointing to the handful of glasses in his hands.

"Yeah, thanks kiddo," Burt grunted as he handed over the cups to Sebastian, "I'm just setting the table, so if you could just put those down and I'll grab the plates,"

Sebastian didn't respond, just flashed a charming smile at the couple and went to set the table. He walked about two steps before Kurt came into his view, the dangerous glint back in his eyes and powerful as ever. His lips curled up into a seemingly innocent smile, but Sebastian could tell exactly what it was. It was the little fucker's shit-eating grin, the one that told him he was ready to have one watching Sebastian squirm like ants under a magnifying glass.

"Good morning Sebastian," Kurt practically purred, and okay they were in_ public how are they not hearing this. _He liked his lips slowly; purposefully, bringing his hand up to drum his slender fingers on the table.

"Kurt," Sebastian mumbled, keeping his gaze firmly on the glasses he was setting down and not the teen who was now focusing on making obscene motions with his tongue. He shook his head, weaving his way around the table and Burt with the plates silently. A comfortable silence settled over the kitchen, then, only the sizzling of pancakes and Finn's rhythmic _crunch _filling the small room.

"Table's set," Burt announced, placing the last plate down. He turned, thanking Sebastian with a quick pat to the shoulder, and sat down at the head of the table with an _umph_.

Carole bounded over to the table soon after, a plate stacked full of pancakes steaming steadily in her hand. She put in the middle of the table, straightening up and clapping her hands together. "So, we're going to have a nice, sit down breakfast," Carole chirped, ushering Finn to the table and retrieving a pitcher of iced tea from the fridge.

Sebastian sat down in the same seat, grimacing slightly when he caught Kurt's eyes again. He shot him a wink and blew a tiny kiss, flipping a deep chestnut lock out of his eye.

"Thank God, I'm _starved,"_ Kurt breathed, smiling around to everyone around the table. Sebastian sucked in breath, narrowing his eyes at Kurt in warning. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to slap the little bitch or take him from behind when he smiled back sickeningly sweet.

"So, when do you guys get off today?" Finn asked, picking a pancake off the plate and dragging it to his.

"I'm gonna close up around seven," Burt replied, taking a pancake and grabbing the butter he sliced off a thick piece.

"Dad!" Kurt cried, reaching across the table to slap down the butter. Snatching the knife out of his hand he deftly sliced a considerably thinner piece, and spread it on Burt's pancake. Sebastian watched the exchange amused; Burt had an exasperated look on his face and it was about fucking time someone else felt the wrath of Kurt other than him.

"Kid, I can't eat pancakes without butter,"

"Yes you can, I have faith. And I let you have butter, I'm not going to let you have the whole stick." Kurt quipped settling back in his seat and cutting up his own food.

"I had a heart attack last year," Burt supplied, seeing the questioning look on Sebastian's face. Sebastian snapped his head up, about to apologize for staring when Burt stopped him, already stuffing a bite into his mouth, "Don't say sorry, it's fine. Kurt's just gone a little crazy with my diet."

"You need to eat healthy!" Kurt huffed, then turning to Sebastian, "I regulate his food intake to keep him healthy and he's just grumpy he's only allowed to have red meat on the weekends."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Kurt, an almost fond smile slipping on his face at the display. He chuckled at the teen, replying with an easy, "Oh, really?"

Sebastian was just about to bring a forkful to his mouth when he realized that that was the first non-sexual encounter he and Kurt had had in his two days of staying there. While Kurt was always near Sebastian he was either making a pass or making some sort of innuendo that his family never got. Never was he the adorably huffy teenage boy he was in front of him. Kurt seemed to sense how Sebastian was almost indulging Kurt of his childishness and ducked his head muttering, "Well, he'll thank me when all his friends are bed ridden and he's going to football games at eighty."

Burt shook his head muttering, but Sebastian thought he could see the beginnings of a smile.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, the comfortable silence coating the room only interrupted by the clink of utensils and a question here or there. After about twenty minutes, Burt rose from his seat with a thank you and a rushed '_see you tonight!' _Carole following soon after, kissing all the boys on the cheek and promising to make this up to them at the end of the week.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Finn asked, leaning back in his chair, splaying a large hand over his stuffed belly.

Sebastian shrugged, watching as Kurt stood up and started cleaning the plates off the table.

"I don't know about you two, but I am all booked up this week, so unfortunetly you'll have to deal without my presence," Kurt said, stacking the plates and glasses onto one arm. Sebastian held back a breathe of relief at the thought of a week without having to hold himself back from the younger boy.

"What! Dude, you can't!" Finn exclaimed sitting up. Sebastian whipped his head around to glare at Finn.

"If he's busy, he's busy, Finn," Sebastian muttered in a tight voice.

Finn tilted his head, confused. He was about to open his mouth when Kurt's laugh floated over; pure and sweet, "Actually," he replied, walking back to the table and smiling at the two of them, "I think I can cancel something. After all, I haven't seen you in months!"

Finn's immediate grin made Sebastian want to slap it off his face, "Cool! Let's hang out today then!"

"Sorry, today is a definate no. I, regrettably, have unbreakable plans with Santana. If I flake on another sleepover I think she might actually skin me."

"Oh," Finn said, something unrecognizable creeping into his voice. Sebastian's eyebrows scruntched together in confusion. "Okay, and tomorrow Puck's coming over,"

"_What?"_

"Puck's co-"

"No, I heard you!" Kurt screeched waving his hand. "_Finn," _he whined, "I don't want Noah to come here. He wears ratty T-shirts and always messes up my hair!"

"Um, well, it's kind of like a compliment, you do spend a lot of time on it so-"

"Yes, I do! So I would prefer if my work does not go to waste every time you invite that caveman over!"

"Alright, alright!" Finn held his hands up, stopping the teen from his rampage, "We'll chill at his place, just don't kill me please!"

"Good!" Kurt smiled, standing up straight and smoothing down his sweater, "Now, I'm going to go get ready and then I'm going to meet up with Santana. I expect you two not to destroy the house in my absense."

With that and a final wave, Kurt all but skipped down the steps, presumebly to his room.

* * *

Finn groaned, throwing himself on his bed, an amused Sebastian following with a smirk and settling on the plush lazy boy beside him. "Fuck. I hate Santana. I was hoping to avoid seeing her during the break,"

"Why, what is this '_Santana' _like?" Sebastian mused with a laugh. He'd suffered enough at the hands of Kurt, about fucking time someone else did.

"She's just-" he started, turning on the bed to face the ceiling, "She's always making comments about me and shit. They're either evil or sexual and I don't know which I hate more. And she always touches my arms like she wants to make a pass or something and Kurt just sits there and laughs!"

_Now you know how I feel._

Sebastian faked surprise. Somehow, he wasn't shocked Kurt's friends were just as eager to give it up as he was.

"I just don't get how Kurt's friends with her, ya'know?"

"People thought it was weird me and you were friends," Sebastian pointed out, taking a yoyo off of Finn's bedside table and playing with the string. Leave it to him to still have a yoyo laying around.

"Yeah, but-" Finn started, turning over to look at Sebastian, "That's different. I mean, back when Kurt was still in middle school he hated her! And I mean_ hated _her. He used to come home and call her Satan!"

"People change," Sebastian added. He didn't really think it was Santana who had gone through the drastic change that pushed the two together but he wasn't going to have Finn kick the shit out of him by telling him that. "She wouldn't be the first human to do so,"

"Santana is far from human, trust me. You might even get to see that if Kurt decides to have her over. God, I hope he doesn't."

"I don't know why, she sounds like a catch," Sebastian drawled sarcastically.

Finn laughed, picking himself off of the bed and stretching his arms above his head. "What do you want to do today?"

"How about a gay bar?"

"No!"

"What, you didn't like it the last time we went to one?" Sebastian laughed, watching the horrified look spread over Finn's face at the memory.

"Nick had his tongue down Jeff's throat te entire night and you told half the bar I liked to be tickled. So no, I didn't."

Sebastian threw his head back in laughter at the memory. Finn still hadn't quite forgiven them for dragging him there.

"Shut up," Finn muttered, though a small smile cracking through his veneer.

"I don't really care what we do, man."

"Hey!" Finn exclaimed after a moment, "Why don't we go see Jeff!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Because it's been about three days since we last saw him. Plus, isn't he at home?"

"Yeah, and he lives up in Westerville!" Finn grinned, "We could go up to his house and surprise him!"

He smiled at that, "It would be funny to see him at his house. He'll probably be in pj's or making a snowman."

Finn chuckled, "We could make a day out of it! Drive up and go around the town and crap,"

"I've got an empty house full of booze," Sebastian suggested, perking up.

"I like it! Do you have Jeff's address?"

"No, but I'll call Nick, he'll know."

"Okay!" Finn lifted an arm an sniffed, "I'm gonna take a shower first. I smell. After that we can go, we'll take my station wagon!"

Sebastian tried to hide his distaste towards the car, but nodded nonetheless, grabbing his cell phone from his pocket and shooting a quick text to Nick.

"Give me like, thirty minutes and I'll meet you downstairs!" Finn called, already running out of his room and going into his bathroom.

* * *

Sebastian pulled himself out of the chair about five minutes after Finn left the room. Padding out of Finn's room he went to go downstairs, hearing the shower burst to life, Finn's voice bouncing off the wall's and floating through the cracks of the door. He quickly made his way downstairs, wondering what he'd do to entertain himself while Finn got ready. He was barely all the way down the steps when a solid body collided with his, long legs wrapping around his waist and a pair of arms locked around his neck.

"Hey, hot stuff," Kurt whispered bringing his head in close, licking his tongue over the curl of his ear.

"What the _fuck?_" Sebastian exclaimed, pushing Kurt off of himself with some difficulty.

"You were up there awhile, I was worried you didn't want to come say bye," he said innocently, biting his lip and batting his eyes at Sebastian. He bit back a moan at the site. His lips looked _delicious._

"Oh, I wonder why I wouldn't want to say goodbye to you," Sebastian said, his voice tight. He looked away from Kurt, because _seriously, _how was he expected not to touch Kurt when he did this shit to him.

"My thoughts exactly, I thought we were getting along so well!"

Sebastian said nothing, just stood there trying to out wait the younger male.

"So, do you wanna have sex? Because Finn's gonna be twenty minutes at least, and that's plenty of time."

Sebastian sputtered, choking on nothing, whipping around to look at Kurt, smiling up at him like nothing was wrong, _"No!_ Jesus fucking Christ!"

"Don't be so worried, it'll give you worry-lines" Kurt smiled, stepping closer.

"Fuck- Are you- Are you even thinking? Finn will fucking kill me. He will literally rip my dick off of my body, and hang in above the mantel as warning for your future fucks,"

"Finn's like a teddy-bear, he'd probably be ecstatic about the prospect of you being his future brother-in-law," Kurt rolled his eyes, licking his lips obscenely and taking another step forward.

"You clearly have never seen him mad." Sebastian scoffed. He'd only ever seen Finn angry once in his entire three year long period of knowing him. Finn, ever the goofball, had seemed incapable of yelling, let alone fighting. It wasn't until his sophomore year he'd seen Finn use his 'pissed voice' one rarely ever used, but several octaves lower and loud, scaring the kid in his chemistry class that told him what an 'ugly bitch' his current girlfriend was. The unfortunate sucker ended up having a black eye and a bruised shoulder from Finn's sharp left hook.

So yeah, the fear of being beaten to death was just as persistent as the nagging at his conscience, telling him not to do it.

"It's cute how scared you are of Finn," Kurt giggled, bringing a delicate hand up to cover his mouth, pink blooming over his cheeks.

"Fuck you," Sebastian growled, turning around.

"Well, I've been trying to get you to for a while, but you're just so damn _anal _about it," Kurt pouted, gripping Sebastian's arm and spinning him to face him. "And not in the way I'm hoping for."

Kurt smiled brightly then, looking Sebastian up and down. Sebastian sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hand, "Kurt, I don't care what the fuck you say. I'm not doing this. I'm not doing this to Finn, you're his _brother, _his little brother!"

"C'mon," Kurt purred, slinking over close to Sebastian and running a finger down his arm. "You wouldn't be the first of my brother's friends I've fucked,"

Sebastian was about to swallow a groan of arousal when what Kurt said hit his ears. "Wait- _What?_"

"Yeah, Noah might have a tragic haircut and an awful fashion sense, but that boy is _hung," _Kurt smiled slyly, slipping his arms around Sebastian's middle and grinding down ever so lightly.

Sebastian looked at Kurt in shock at hearing this wouldn't be the first time he'd tried to fuck one of Finn's friends, and tried hiding the intense heat coiling below his stomach causing Sebastian Jr. to twitch in interest.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. It only happened a few times when we needed to get off. He was reserved in the beginning too. He only started worrying about my age and Finn after he grew up and could say he was bisexual without shaking. But I think any reservations he had kind of disintegrated when I rode him in the passenger seat when Finn got out to order our food from McDonalds," Kurt sighed, faking nonchalance through his fucking sneaky smile. "Finn didn't notice. Even when Noah got that stupid post-sex face he has."

"Jesus Christ," Sebastian muttered. Blood was rushing south far to fast for his liking, and really, t_hat _should not have turned him on as much as it did. _  
_

"Noah's been Finn's friend since grade school, it's no problem."

"Yes it is!" Sebastian exclaimed, quieting down to listen for the sound of the shower. When he was sure it was still running, "Look, Kurt. I'm not doing this. Just fucking stop already!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, taking a step back. "You're no fun," he sighed, flipping a piece of hair out of his eyes.

Sebastian eyed Kurt suspicioulsy as he stepped back and looked into the mirror and checked his hair.

"Lucky for you," he said, putting a finishing touch on his hair and grabbing his keys off of the hook on the wall next to the mirror, "I actually have somewhere to be. I just thought I'd see if you'd actually relax enough to let me in your pants."

Sebastian watched closely as Kurt walked past him, grabbing his jacket off the coat rack and turning back to face Sebastian when he turned the knob to the front door, "But don't worry. I'll be back!" He grinned at Sebastian blowing him a kiss and a little wave before walking out the front door and going to his car.

* * *

Sebastian and Finn came back home to the house around twelve o'clock that night. After the two hour drive up to Westerville, the two roommates drove around the town for another forty five minutes looking for Jeff's house. Eventually they stumbled upon the right rode, driving up Jeff's street and running up the cobblestone path to their cream colored house.

Jeff's mother ended up answering the door, confusion morphing into excitement when she realized who they were, and showered them in kisses and cooing at how happy she was 'Jeffery' had such kind friends. They ended up staying another hour at Jeff's, politely engaging with his mother and laughing at Jeff's clear embarrassment to the situation.

After leaving they went to Sebastian's monster of a house and cracked open the liquor cabinet. At around seven, when they were thoroughly drunk and not making good decisions (Finn broke three plates in an attempt to find one suitable for eating DiGiorno's pizza. Jeff called Nick to inform him he wanted to get married. Sebastian even regrettably sang along to a few Katy Perry songs to passing neighbors out the window.) they decided to sober up so they could drive home. They'd dropped Jeff off at home and made the long trek home, walking like zombies into the house and falling on the couch with little grace.

Carole had scolded them for a few minutes, but soon everyone in the house was too tired to do anything but sleep, so they'd decided to call it a night and continue the discussion the morning after.

The next morning was uneventful, Carole and Burt only able to stay a minute to say their good mornings before running out the door. However, the promise to get Sebastian set up in the guest room later that evening was shouted out by Burt as he slammed the door shut behind them.

Finn and Sebastian, still grouchy and slightly hungover from their day decided to have cereal and maybe a nap before doing anything.

When Sebastian woke up, he felt significantly better with a few extra hours of sleep. He sighed, rising from the couch and trudging through the house until he pushed open Finn's door. Finn was covering his face with a pillow, snoring loud enough to wake neighbors.

"Wake up, gigantor," Sebastian grabbed the pillow off Finn's face, smacking it on his side.

"Nngh," Finn whined, rolling over.

"Nope, get up. We've slept enough. It's noon."

"Don't wanna," he whined, rubbing his eyes with his fist childishly.

"Too bad," another smack to the face. Finn yelled, sitting up abruptly.

"Fine, fine, I'm up,"

"Good, now what's up for today?"

"Um," Finn said sleepily. Sebastian rolled his eyes, slapping him across the face. "Ow! Geez, I was thinking!"

"Think faster,"

"You're mean, dude," Finn groaned, getting up and stretching. "Um, I dunno,"

Sebastian sighed, picking at the rip in Finn's pillow.

"Oh yeah! I'm meeting with Puck later today!"

Sebastian looked up at the mention of Puck's name. Remembering Kurt's words he swallowed. He felt himself bristle somewhat at the mention of the guy. Here he was working his as off to keep himself from fucking Kurt and this asshole, who Finn's known _longer,_ boned his little brother in a car.

"I think I'm gonna stay back here," Sebastian said, patting Finn on the shoulder and making a turn to leave the room.

"What? Why! You have to meet Puck, he's awesome!"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Sebastian muttered, then looking at Finn, "You haven't seen him in ages man, I'll just get in the way,"

"You won't!"

"Yes I will. I'll be a third wheel on all of your Lima memories," Sebastian said, trying again to leave the room.

"No, I promise! You don't have to stay here,"

Sebastian sighed, sometimes Finn could be too nice. "You and Puck are going to catch up and be stupid, and I'm going to actually attempt to do some of that stupid shit Professor Zupan assigned."

Finn smiled hesitantly, "Are you sure? I could have him come here or something?"

"I'm fine, now go," Sebastian ordered, going to the doorway. Before he left he popped him head in, "And you smell like shit, put on cologne. Not axe, you'll smell like a douchebag."

* * *

Finn left the house soon after, with a promise to make it up to Sebastian at around 1:30 in the afternoon. Sebastian meandered around the house first, not sure what he would do. He really didn't want to go ahead and actually do the stupid shit he was assigned, but with no car, and no idea of where anything was in this bumfuck town it looked like all signs were pointing towards that. Sebastian walked into the kitchen after a while, opening the fridge door and eyeing the contents.

Suddenly a loud noise outside of the kitchen caused Sebastian to poke his head out of the fridge and look out the small window, the sound of the gravel driveway being crushed under the wheels of a car. He saw a sleek black car driving into the driveway, shiny and new, the tinted windows blocking his view of the people inside, the sun reflecting almost blindingly off the side.

The car came to a compleate stop, went still for a moment before the driver's side door swung open, a pair of long, smooth legs swinging out the side. A tan, latina girl pushed herself onto her feet, dressed in a tight green skirt falling dangerously short, with stark black hair curling down over her shoulders and resting just on her chest. A pair on black sunglasses rested on her nose, her lips sucking on a straw from a gas station cup of soda.

It was only when she turned to laugh to the person emerging from the passenger side he saw Kurt. He was in the middle of a laugh, coiffed haired head thrown back, exposing his smooth, pale neck. The pair walked closer to the door, both dressed far too good for seventeen year old and Sebastian slammed closed the fridge, trying to leave before the two spotted-

"_Damn," _a smokey voice from the door said as it flung open forcefully.

Sebastian cursed, turning around to look at the two up close. Kurt looked impossibly gorgeous, leaning against the open door frame with smiled, while the girl, Santana he presumed, up close looked striking, all curves and edges.

"I know, right?" Kurt replied, winking. "I can't keep my hands off him,"

"Oh, _this _is the friend that's been staying at your house," Santana smirked, eyeing him up and down with a smoldering gaze.

Kurt nodded, following Santana into the house and slinging his jacket onto the rack.

Sebastian eyed the two suspiciously, as Santana circled him like a crow. "Were you just trying to leave just then?" She smiled.

"I think he was," Kurt said back, stepping in closer to Sebastian.

"You can't hide from us anyway. I'm like the latina Sherlock Holmes. And Hummel is my gay partner, I could sniff you out in a second."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, stepping back as Kurt steady stepped closer, "Wow, nice. Solid reference, Vivian Ward."

Kurt laughed at that and Sebastian couldn't help but smile a little.

"Whatever," Santana waved a manicured hand, "Now, I understand my boy Hummel has given you one hell of an offer and you keep turning him down."

Kurt nodded, sticking his bottom lip out in mock sadness.

"And he doesn't just offer that to just _anyone,"_

"Somehow, I'm doubtful," Sebastian rolled his eyes, ignoring Kurt's small '_hey!'_

"You know, there's this whole empty house," Santana started, walking in close too, the two of them backing Sebastian into a wall, "Maybe me and Hummel could show you a good time."

"No." Sebastian said dryly, slapping Kurt's hand off his chest.

"We'll make it worth your while," she said lowly, bringing a finger up his arm, "And I really want some action from Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome."

"Santana," Kurt said suddenly with a smile, "You like girls,"

"Yes," she admitted, shrugging. She turned back to look Sebastian in the eyes, "But that doesn't mean I don't appreciate a good fuck from a hot guy,"

Sebastian breathed in deep through his nose, trying to keep his resolve from snapping compleatly. The two teens had each claimed an arm, Kurt on his left, Santana his right and Sebastian couldn't be expected to push them off, right?

Santana rose up on her toes, throwing a long leg around his, bringing his teeth up to bite Sebastian's ear, while Kurt stood tall on his left, grabbing his own hand to place on his ass, and nosing at his jaw line.

"Sebastian, let go," Kurt whispered.

Sebastian closed his eyes, taking in another ragged breath and thinking. Finn was his best friend. He did this and three years would be flushed down the drain. He could get any twink he wanted. This one was off limits.

"No," he choked out. Clearing his throat he retracted himself from the grip of the two, repeating, "No. No, get the fuck out. I am not doing that,"

Santana raised a brow at him for a second before rolling her eyes. "Good luck Kurt, he may be hot, but don't get your hopes up, he's too 'good'."

Kurt nodded, looking at Sebastian with a smile, "Yeah, somehow I don't think that'll be a problem."

"If you've been working on him this long what do you expect,"

Kurt laughed lightly, grabbing Santana's arm and pulling her towards the door leading to the rest of the house, "I think he'll give in eventually," he said to her, looking straight at Sebastian with a smirk, "And it'll be _so _worth his while." With another wave and a wink the two left, their footsteps echoing up the stairs. Sebastian groaned, shaking his head.

He was _so, so _fucked.

* * *

Sebastian sat in the room watching the TV for a few hours after he'd bid everyone an early goodnight. After Santana and Kurt had left the house again, he'd decided to walk around the neighborhood for a few hours. He wasn't impressed. Finn returned after some time with a big grin and Sebastian was glad Finn got to see his buddy, even if the dude was a dick. The rest of the family got back a few hours after, Kurt winking a licking his lips whenever the coast was clear, causing Sebastian to readjust himself a few times.

So Sebastian decided after dinner he'd just call it a night. Burt had set up his room earlier that evening quickly, letting Sebastian know he'd no longer have to sleep on the ratty old couch. Burt's words, not his. But for some reason, he just couldn't fall asleep. He was just in one of those moods, he supposed. At around one in the morning he heard the boards near the door of the guest room creak slightly. Raising an eyebrow, he threw back the covers and walked to the door, clad only in his blue boxers and old white socks.

He opened the door, coming to see, unsurprisingly, Kurt standing there smiling up at him. He two was in his pajamas, a crisp white wife-beater clinging to his toned stomach and exposing his broad collarbone. His legs were covered by dark blue shorts, resting just above his knees.

Scrubbing a hand over his face in exasperation, he asked, "What are you doing here Kurt?"

"Oh, nothing," he chirped, ducking under Sebastian's arm on the door frame to walk into the room, "Just thought I'd see how you got settled,"

"I'm fine, now leave," Sebastian snapped, walking back to his bed and sitting back down.

"You sure?" Kurt asked, coming to sit at the foot of the bed facing Sebastian, "You seem so stressed,"

"I wonder how I would be stressed," he said sarcastically, slapping away Kurt's wandering hand, "No! Stop,"

"C'mon, I want to screw you. You're really attractive, take the hint,"

"Trust me, I got it. You aren't exactly the poster boy of subtly."

"I get you want to be a good friend but this is ridiculous. I won't even tell him!" Kurt whined, leaning in close to rub Sebastian's leg.

"I can't- I _won't _do this to Finn. He fucking loves you. So no, I don't give a shit how beautiful you are. I'm _not!" _Sebastian whispered furiously, leaning forward to look into Kurt's eyes. Something in those blue orbs changed suddenly, the hot intensity gone replaced with something Sebastian couldn't identify. He stared for what seemed like hours before the fire behind Kurt's eyes came roaring back; only stronger.

Kurt growled in the back of his throat, pushing Sebastian onto his back on the bed with great force. He slid his hands up the blazing skin of Sebastian's chest, rubbing himself down onto Sebastian's dick.

"What th- mmph-" Sebastian was cut off, Kurt surging forward and crashing his lips into Sebastian's powerfully. He swirled his tongue into Sebastian's mouth, smoothing over the back of his teeth. He pulled off slightly to suck his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on the flesh. He pulled back until Sebastian's lip was pulled as far as it could go and let it go with a moan. He ground his hips down once more before dragging his entire body down unbearably slow, only stopping until he was straddling Sebastian's knees, his hands toying with the top of his boxers.

"Kurt," Sebastian breathed, propping himself up on his elbows to look at the teen. He just smiled dangerously, curling his fingers over the elastic of his boxers and pulling them down his thighs roughly.

Sebastian sucked in an exhale, half heartedly telling Kurt to stop. But he knew he was a goner. He knew he wanted this as much as Kurt.

But most of all, he really wanted his fucking dick sucked.

Kurt, to no surprise, didn't listen. He pulled the boxers all the way to his knees and dragged his eyes down Sebastian's naked form, starting from his bare chest, to his defined abs, and finally settling on his cock, tan and bobbing up towards his navel. His eyes darkened with lust, locking on his erect member, absent mindedly licking his lips.

Sebastian realized he was a tad above average in _that _area when he was about twelve. He'd sit down to watch his stash of porn and see big hulking men with cocks not so much bigger than him own. It wasn't until he'd started screwing two years after that he saw he was quite a bit above average, and that that was kind of fucking awesome.

So, if a hot piece of ass like Kurt looked at him like t_hat _every time the pants came off, well, he'd be okay with that.

Kurt stared at his cock for a second, then flickering back to Sebastian's face for a moment he smiled.

And then he with a final lick of his lips, Kurt ducked his head down to lick a long strip on the underside of Sebastian's dick. Sebastian moaned, throwing his head back, feeling Kurt lick along the pulsing vein and swirl his tongue around the thick head. He licked almost kittenishly at the side of his head, giving Sebastian only a fraction of the heat he wanted; _needed. _

Kurt looked up through his lashes, lapping at the underside of his dick, lips swollen and wet, and Sebastian's cock gave an almost violent twitch in arousal. Kurt closed his eyes, sucking a breath in through his nose before sinking down compleatly on Sebastian's dick, accepting almost half his member into the warm, wet cavern of his mouth in one go.

"Shit!" Sebastian exclaimed. He slapped a hand over his mouth, looking to the door wide-eyed, as if expecting Burt and Finn to come barging through the door to kick his ass.

Kurt giggled over Sebastian's cock, the vibrations sending tendrils of pleasure throughout his dick. He sunk down lower, taking more of his length into his mouth, flattening his tongue to drag down the underside. Sebastian groaned again, loud and clear and squeezed his eyes shut trying to keep himself quiet.

Kurt brought up a small hand up to wrap around the base of his cock, pumping slowly and licking around his dick. Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut at the feeling, the hot intensity of Kurt's mouth on his over sensitive member, erect and aching to be played with.

Kurt breathed another deep breath through his nose, relaxing his throat. He sunk down on Sebastian slowly, retracting his hand to take in Sebastian's entire cock. He forced himself to take more in when his thick head touched the back of his throat. Sebastian bit his lip hard enough to bleed, barely able to hold back the moans that were demanding to ripple out of him. Kurt stayed like that for a second, before suddenly bobbing his head up and down on his throbbing cock.

Sebastian pressed his hand harder into his mouth trying to stop his groan at Kurt swallowing him whole. Kurt bobbed his head quickly, forcing himself to relax at the large intrusion. Sebastian groaned harshly, his hips jerking into Kurt's wet mouth. He bit into his lip harder when Kurt didn't even gag, simply took him farther down his throat.

Kurt brought his hand to Sebastian's stomach, pressing down lightly, the other coming up to cup his balls. He sped up, his head going up and down on Sebastian's dick, his tongue running along the underside of his member. Sebastian felt a familiar heat coiling inside of him, and he leaned up on his elbow. Kurt was looking up at him through his lashes and he almost came right then and there.

The sight of Kurt, eyes big and lust blown, lips dark and swollen moving up and down his dick was enough to make a moan break it's way out of his mouth. "Close," he grunted, thrusting shallowly. Sweat was forming on his forehead, glistening in the light of the moon shining in through the window.

Kurt internally smiled. He sped up, bobbing furiously on Sebastian's cock, curling his hands around his balls tighter, humming around his length.

Sebastian slapped both hands over his mouth, falling back onto the bed with a thud to stop the yell that threatened to spill out of him. He shot his load hot and fast into Kurt's accepting mouth, moaning through his threaded fingers. Kurt drank happily, his adam's apple working furiously as he made to swallow all of Sebastian's seed.

Kurt pulled off of Sebastian's softening dick slowly, coming off with a 'smack'. Sebastian sucked in another deep breath, coming back up to lean on his elbows. He watched Kurt pull off of his cock, and let out a small breathy giggle. He looked up at Sebastian for a moment, a pink blush dotting his cheeks. He ducked his head slightly and pulled up his boxers; grabbing Sebastian's soft penis and tucking him back into his boxers. Sebastian breathed heavily, eyeing Kurt as he crawled back up Sebastian, hovering over him a second before coming down to press a soft kiss to Sebastian's lips.

One thing Sebastian noticed about the kiss was, as Kurt leaned down, his cock was compleatly soft, a damp patch covering the front of his pajama bottoms. It took him a second to process. Kurt had come. He had just gotten off on sucking his dick. And if that wasn't an ego boost he didn't know what was.

Second, was that this was unlike any other advance Kurt had made on him in the days he had stay there. While every other one was rough, or fierce, or even hungry, that kiss was light. It was sweet and tender; it was a kiss that made Sebastian run out of his fuck's apartment before he got in too deep.

Kurt pulled back, putting one chaste kiss to Sebastian's lips and patting him lightly on the chest. "Thanks," he grinned, rolling off the bed and brushing lint off his top.

"What?" Sebastian asked incredulously, still shocked. He sat up abruptly, "What the _fuck _was that?"

"Well," Kurt started, looking down at his feet, shuffling. If Sebastian didn't know any better, he'd say he was nervous. "I just- No one's called me beautiful before. At least since my mom died. I've always been called hot, or sexy," Kurt paused, continuing quietly, "It's been awhile since someone's been that nice to me."

Sebastian watched wide eyed, not really sure what to say. "And, you're really hot, so that was kind of a deciding factor," Kurt whispered, his smirk falling back onto his face. He waved a little, and then, as quietly as he came in, he left.

* * *

**...Does anyone even remember this? Sorry for the ridiculously late update, it's summer and there are shirtless boys errywhere and I get distracted. I kind of made it, like, less filler-y to make up for it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So, it's been two weeks. And as promised, new chapter! I hope you all can forgive me for being mega dumb and shit. **

* * *

Sebastian wasn't a particularly moral person. He grew up in a family that paid his way through high school, and spread lies about their peers to get ahead. He even prided himself on not having a conscience. It was annoying, and frankly, it was a device for the weak that held them back while the truly strong thrived and pulled through as victors.

But somehow, sitting in his guestroom post-coital with his best friend's brother and gracious host's son blow job still fresh on his mind, he couldn't help feeling a little bad.

He sat in his sex induced haze for a few minutes after Kurt quietly slipped out, just staring at the bumpy ceiling above him. It wasn't until he heard Finn's bounding footsteps stomp sleepily into the bathroom he realized just what the fuck he'd done. Sebastian shot up, pulling up his sleep shorts around his waist and tying the loose string until he could feel them straining against the fabric on his legs.

"Oh fuck," he muttered, running a hand through his mussed hair. "Fuck, fuck, mother _fucker,"_

He was fucked. There was no way around it. He'd let Kurt, the little innocent, perverted shit suck him off less than twelve feet from where his best friend was sleeping. He'd promised him on the plane over to this shit hole that he wouldn't even _think _about having sex with Kurt. (But to be fair that horse was shot in the face pretty quick.) Now he could add "Had my dick sucked by Finn's seventeen year old brother in their home," on to the ever growing list of why Finn should murder him.

And murder him he would. Sebastian wasn't deluded enough to think that _maybe_ if he explained what Kurt was really like, and that he'd _totally _tried to push Kurt off him for the first few seconds that Finn would just smile his goofy grin and say, "It's cool dude, my brother's a total slut, it's understandable!"

If only. Finn would grind him up like coffee in some weird knight-in-shining armor routine.

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a stressed breath. He should have just went and sat in his empty house for Christmas. At least there he wouldn't get lynched for fucking someone. But he was here, and he just had sex with Kurt. Weird sex. When he slept with someone before, it was because he was turned on or aroused. Or bored. Not because someone called him _beautiful. _What the fuck was that about? Kurt had said he hadn't been called beautiful since his mom, but he had been called 'hot' and 'sexy'. Shouldn't he have been happy people were complimenting him at all, or something?

Whatever, he didn't care what sob story Kurt had. He had to stop it from happening again. There was only one thing that Sebastian could do. And that was keep his mouth shut. He wouldn't breathe a word of what happened. He wouldn't even look at that little dick sucking mother fucker that just _wouldn't _take no for an answer. He most definitely wouldn't do this again, no matter what Kurt did.

Not even if he did that little thing where he'd toy his bottom lip in between his teeth, leaving it plump and red and simply _edible. _Not even if he bent over more obviously than a sex-hungry porn star, showing his round, firm ass. Not even if he batted his long brown eyelashes that framed those wide ever-changing baby blues. Sebastian nodded his head absently in silent oath, he'd never let that happen again.

He looked down at his lap, his cock tenting up against his shorts.

_This is gonna be a long break._

* * *

Sebastian didn't sleep at all that night. He was stuck in limbo, either helplessly hard in his pants, refusing to jack off to thoughts of Kurt, or painfully guilty. Both made him kind of want to go fuck someone, but his only available outlet was kind of his source of pain too. It wasn't until about seven thirty when he heard banging around downstairs he decided to stop rolling around aimlessly in his bed and head downstairs. He walked into the kitchen, surprised to only Carole up, milling around with a pot of coffee in one hand and mug in the other.

"Morning," he said, sliding into a seat at the kitchen table.

Carole jumped in surprise, turning around and holding the pot-holding hand over her heart, "Oh, Sebastian" she laughed. "You scared me,"

"Sorry," he smiled tiredly up at her.

She waved him off with a smile, "Oh nom it's no problem. I'm just not used to anyone being up this early when they don't have to be. The men in this house sleep like logs."

"Yeah, just couldn't really fall asleep to be honest."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Coffee?" she asked, waving the pot around in the air.

Sebastian nodded, putting his head in his hands. Carole grabbed another mug from the cupboard and placed everything on the table before sitting down across from Sebastian.

"Wait, don't you and Burt have work today?"

"Yes, but I took a later shift today." Carole explained, pouring a cup of coffee for him and sliding it across the table. "And I let Burt sleep in, he doesn't have to go until nine."

"Ah," Sebastian nodded, bringing the mug up to his nose and breathing in slowly. He really didn't want to be stuck talking to Finn's mother for the morning, but it wasn't Kurt or Burt, so he counted his blessings.

"Sebastian," Carole said suddenly, after a few silent beats, "I'd really like to thank you,"

Sebastian looked at her curiously, "For what?"

She sighed, "Look, Finn had a tough time for his first few months of college. And he'd kill me for telling you this, but you really helped him. He needed a friend and you were there for him when his mom and other friends couldn't."

To say this wasn't what he expected to happen this morning was an understatement.

"Oh, um, thanks?" Sebastian finished lamely. He wasn't used to compliments. A compliment in the Smythe family was nod of approval, maybe even splurge on a shoulder pat.

"I mean it," Carole laughed, taking pity on him, "You really helped my boy out, and I can't thank you enough for it."

"Oh well, it's no problem. Finn's a cool guy. And you guys let me come up for Christmas, so I should be the one thanking you,"

Carole waved her hand, "No, please. It's a pleasure having such a nice boy come over. Burt liked you from the start, and Kurt just adores you. I've never seen him like a friend of Finn's so much. But then again, Noah isn't exactly Kurt's first choice as a friend." she laughed.

Sebastian swallowed a biting comment. _He was his first choice in fuck._

"You just fit here, honey. As far as I'm concerned, you're welcome here any holiday you like!"

Sebastian forced out a smile, "Thanks, Carole. I appreciate it."

"Oh, no problem, sweetheart." She glanced up at the clock on the wall, "Now, I hate to cut this short, but I have to shower and get going or I'll be late. It was nice talking to you Sebastian." Carole drank another sip of her coffee, putting it down on the table before standing up. She pressed a kiss into his hair swiftly before she left the room leaving Sebastian alone with his thoughts again.

Sebastian sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. It was shaping up to be a long, and confusing day.

Eventually, Carole returned and kissed Sebastian on the cheek and promising that they'd spend way more time together during the weekend. It was a few hours later, around nine that Burt rose from bed. He, thankfully, was just like Sebastian that morning. He mumbled a gruff greeting as he stumbled into the room and poured himself a mug of coffee. They didn't say anything at the table, simply enjoying a quiet morning and sipping away until Burt excused himself to go upstairs and get dressed. He patted Sebastian swiftly on his back as he left out the kitchen door, with a mumbled "Be home tonight,"

Sebastian didn't know what to do. In the confides of his guest room, he could talk himself into the illusion that everything would be okay. That he wouldn't get tempted again and stick his hand in the cookie jar again. But Sebastian knew if the threat of Finn beating his ass didn't stop him from gladly taking Kurt's mouth, than nothing would. So he'd just have to stay away, or maybe convince Kurt to leave him the fuck alone somehow.

Or maybe, Sebastian thought, pulling his head out from his hands, he could make like it never happened. No one actually saw... _it _happen anyway (But Sebastian doubted he'd have his balls still if Mr. Hummel found out) so no one could call him out on it. The only people that new about it were Sebastian and Kurt. Kurt would never tell anyone, because, well it'd ruin the whole 'innocent' thing, and if Sebastian could just act like he didn't even remember it, maybe Kurt wouldn't mention it.

It was stupid, and fucked up, but it was the best he had.

And then, as if he'd heard his name in Sebastian's head, Kurt swept into the room, humming quietly to himself and opening the fridge to pull out a cold bottle of water.

"Good morning, Sebastian," he chirped, swiping a lock of hair out of his face with a smile, "How was your night?"

His cock twitched slightly at the reminder of Kurt's hot mouth, dragging up his shaft slowly, pausing at his tip to suck gently at his tip-

_No._

"Fine," he ground out, gulping some of his coffee down in order to calm his nerves.

"I thought it was better than fine! Well now I must say, I'm offended," Kurt held a hand across his heart in mock hurt, "Well, if I didn't live up to the Sebastian Smythe standard I'm gonna need _a lot _of practice. How about tonight?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sebastian said firmly.

Kurt let out a surprised laugh, his perfectly sculpted brow arching at him, "Really? That's what your going with? The 'it-didn't-happen' routine. I've got to say, I expected more from you. You don't seem like the type. I usually only get that with experimenting high school football players," Kurt laughed.

"Don't you have, like a friend's to be at or something?" Sebastian snapped, rubbing at his temples.

"_Someone's_ testy. You'd think getting killer blow job on what you'd think would be an abstinent vacation would lift your spirits,"

"Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart, it wasn't killer," Sebastian fired back.

Kurt blinked at him for a second before Cheshire-like grin spread on hi face, "So you _do _remember. And just as I was about to get offended."

..._shit. _

Sebastian sighed, "Fuck. Okay whatever, it happened, but it's never fucking happening again. We're never mentioning it, and your little gay face isn't even allowed in my room anymore. I'm not gonna risk having Finn kill me because I wanted a quickie from his little brother."

Kurt hummed amused, "Aw, you're so cute you know that? Being scared of my brother. He's never found out about any of other guys, why are you so sure he will now?"

"Because he's in the next fucking room, I think he'll be able to hear me fucking you!"

"So you _do _want to fuck me?"

"No! Jesus, I want to drink my coffee without being harassed!" Sebastian snapped.

Kurt giggled again, tilting his head to one side and looking at Sebastian with something unrecognizable. A few beats passed before he replied, "You're funny."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at that. All of a sudden, a memory of last night came flooding back into his head.

"What was that about last night, anyway?" he asked.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, "Sucking your cock? I was horny and you have a big di-"

"Not that, Christ," Sebastian groaned, "I mean the whole 'no one called me beautiful' shit,"

Kurt's smile faded off his face quickly, color blooming lightly on his cheeks, "Oh, _that_,"

"Yeah, that. Do you usually have sex with everyone who gives you a compliment? What, have you let your dad fuck you then?"

"No!" Kurt screeched, his face even redder, "Gosh, that's disgusting!"

"Hey, I'm just saying! I call you beautiful and you give me a blowjob. Most people just say thanks,"

Kurt looked away, and was quiet for a second, "I just-" he sighed, "Look, it was stupid. Just forget about it."

"Oh now you want to forget about it,"

Kurt narrowed his eyes at him before he looked back away, "My mom used to say I was her beautiful baby boy," he said quietly, "I- I didn't really have many friends when I was a kid. I kind of screamed 'different' from the start." he laughed quietly.

Sebastian looked at Kurt, his head looking off into space, quieter than he'd ever seen him before. He suddenly looked so small, hunched in on himself and looking so incredibly self conscious Sebastian kind of wanted to hug him, or whatever it was that people did to comfort others. He wasn't well versed on that. But he did know that he'd never seen Kurt like this during the week. A small boy in designer clothes, far too grown up for his age.

"Since she died, it's just, been kind of hard," Kurt admitted absently, still staring into space, "I've never had a guy tell me I was beautiful, and it just- It was nice,"

The silence was deafening, and Sebastian couldn't help but stare at Kurt. This wasn't the Kurt he knew. This wasn't the Kurt even Finn knew. He wasn't faking innocence and then propositioning him, he wasn't smirking between silences in dinner. He was here and he was something Sebastian hadn't seen. And he didn't know what that was.

"Kurt-"

"Morning guys!" suddenly a hand slapped down hard onto Sebastian's shoulder, "I thought I heard you guys up,"

Sebastian turned around to look up at Finn, towering over him with bed mussed hair and letting out a scratchy yawn. He turned back to Kurt. The smile was back on his face, beaming up at Finn with the same twinkle he had in his eye the entire time. It was like that Kurt didn't even exist.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" Kurt chirped, rising from the table and walking over to the fridge again.

"Good," Finn mumbled, falling into Kurt's vacant chair ungracefully. He scratched at his head before looking at Sebastian closely, "Hey dude, were you having a bad dream or something last night?"

Sebastian shot him a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

"Last night, I kept hearing you like, jumping around in your bed and like talking. I thought you were having a bad dream or something."

_Oh mother of God._

"Oh my _God!"_ Kurt laughed, choking a bit on his water before leaning back and laughing hard.

"Kurt?" Finn asked, turning to look at him with a curious smile.

"That's so great," he wheezed out, hitting his knee hard and huffing out more laughter.

"Yes," Sebastian stated loudly over Kurt, narrowing his eyes in his direction, "I didn't feel well. I had this terrible nightmare I was in Lima. But I woke up and it was true anyway."

"Hey!"

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" Kurt laughed, wiping a tear from his eye, "You know, the wet kind-"

"What?" Finn asked, looking back at Kurt.

"Nothing!" Sebastian growled.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry," Kurt giggled, "I'm done, I'm sorry."

"Um, okay," Finn said after a beat, confused "Am I missing something?"

"Nope," Kurt jumped in before Sebastian could open his mouth, "it's nothing Finn. Now boys, what are your plans for today?"

"Well, mom invited her brothers and our cousins up for today since they're going on that cruise for Christmas. I think they're gonna be here by like, five?"

Kurt immediately deflated, "Oh. I don't think my dad would let me get out of that,"

Finn shook his head, scratching at his back tiredly, "No probably not. But it's cool man. They're fun, plus I think ma invited Puck and his sister over."

"That's supposed to make it better! Sarah doesn't even brush her hair! I know she's jewish, and I feel her pain, I really do, but I have enough hair products to glue a locker shut. She could at least make an effort and ask for a makeover."

Finn smiled, "C'mon, you know you love them,"

"I certainly don't! And don't think I'm going to go out and shop for food to cook for them," Kurt crossed his arms.

"I didn't think you would. Me and Sebastian are going to go," Finn said.

"What?"

"I still won't cook for them," Kurt pointed out, leaning against the counter.

"Yes you will," Finn grinned, "No matter how horrible the guest is you wouldn't ever risk being declared a bad host."

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but closed it quickly. "Fine," he said haughtily. "But I'm not using the good dishes,"

Finn nodded, yawning again and stretching his arms back behind him. "Alright, I'm gonna shower than. Mom left like, a list on my lamp with stuff we need to get so I wanna just get it out of the way so we can go out." He stood up and looked back at Sebastian, "Wanna go in like, forty minutes?"

Sebastian sighed. He didn't particularly want to go spend his morning shopping, and then go do whatever the fuck else Finn had planned, but somehow staying home with Kurt seemed like the worse plan. He knew what he could do with those rep lips, and God he'd _love_ to find out what that round, tight _ass _would feel like-

But he couldn't do that. He'd promised Finn.

So instead he replied, "Okay,"

"Be right back!" Finn called, already racing up the stairs, his steps pounding up each as he went.

"I thought he'd never leave" Kurt sighed, smirking "I might not have been able to stop myself from pushing you onto the table and riding you,"

Sebastian closed his eyes, trying _really _fucking hard not to picture just that. "Look, we need to talk."

Kurt raised his eyebrows again before smiling. "Alright, but let's go to my room. Wouldn't want anyone to walk in on us."

"We're not _doing_ anything."

"Better be safe than sorry," Kurt winked, and then he walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

Sebastian pulled himself up, guiltily watching Kurt's ass the whole way there.

* * *

"Sit down," Sebastian ordered, walking past Kurt and standing in the middle of his room, "now."

Kurt smirked slowly, "Oh, so dominate now. I like it," He walked to his bed and sat. He looked up with an grin, "Now what, master?"

Sebastian swallowed because _fuck _that gave him ideas. He shook his head. So _not _what he was there for. "We need to talk."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Talking is _boring. _Sex is fun! Let's have sex!" he whined, flopping back on the bed.

"No! Jesus Christ," he sighed irritably. He breathed in through his nose, trying to calm himself down, "I'm just bringing you in here to-"

"Tie me up and have your wicked way with me,"

"Wha- No! Shut the fuck up," he snapped, "I know it might be way too much to ask _you, _but I need you to keep your mouth shut. If you can even manage that," he muttered.

"Keep my mouth shut about what, Sebastian?" he cooed innocently from his bed, and Sebastian didn't know if he wanted to strangle the sarcasm out of him or fuck it.

"Look, what- what happened, _earlier,_ we can never mention it. Ever,"

Kurt smiled from where he lay, "_Oh,_ you mean when I sucked your dick!"

"_Shhh!"_

"Funny, I remember you distinctly telling me to keep my mouth _open _last night," Kurt purred, sitting up and leaning forward on his elbows.

Sebastian glared at Kurt. "Look, just don't tell your dad, and definitely don't tell Finn. I'm not going to be fucking attacked because he thinks I stole your virtue. What happened was a lack of action on my part and you were just there. It didn't mean anything."

Kurt giggled softly, "Sebastian, this whole "I will not betray my best friend" act was cute at first, and although I do appreciate a good game of cat and mouse, this is getting kind of tedious. It's almost been a week. When are you going to fuck me?!"

"Never! That's the point!"

"C'mon, let's have a conversation like big-boys shall we? We both know you're going to keep saying you don't want this and I'm going to keep coming on to you, and touching you until you can't help yourself." Kurt said matter-of-factly, sitting up and fixing Sebastian with a hot gaze.

Sebastian breathed in through his nose. "Look, me and Finn are going out. Just, don't pull shit like that again when we get back. Your cousins or whatever are coming over."

Kurt sighed, "Don't remind me. They're a bunch of homophobic mouth breathers that eat all of our food,"

Sebastian chuckled lightly despite himself at that, "Well, don't hold back."

Kurt smiled up at him then, a real smile and rose from his bed, "I suppose I should get ready then, if they're coming tonight."

"You have the whole day, princess, I think you have time,"

"No. I have to look immaculate, so even if they're rude, I'll still look better than them," he said with determination. He walked to his bathroom, turning before he went in. "Plus, then you'll have something nice to look at during dinner!"

* * *

It turned out that going shopping was a lot more fun than Sebastian thought it would be. They ended up taking the wrong exit (Courtesy of Finn's driving) and drove all the way to a town sixteen miles away from their actual destination. They found a tiny Stop and Shop, broken and falling apart on the outside and tried to see if they could get the stuff there. Surprisingly, they got everything they needed, but not before they ran around the empty aisles and avoided the angry, cereal killer resembling manager. They finally got back home to the house by two with bags full of groceries and voices slightly hoarse from laughing.

Finn was putting the last of the things away before he turned to Sebastian and said, "Man, that was fun. But I'm _so _beat. D'you mind if I take a nap or something, I don't wanna fall asleep on top of my uncles."

Sebastian laughed, but nodded nonetheless, "No problem, I'm just gonna go for a walk anyway. I've always wanted to go on a tour in _Lima."_

"Hey, Lima's nice!"

"Whatever," Sebastian grinned, pushing Finn on his shoulder, "Go to bed, Goliath."

Finn grinned back, his eyes reflecting his sleepiness before he nodded and walked up the stairs and into his room.

Sebastian looked up to where Finn had gone, up the stairs and wondered briefly where Kurt was. He didn't see him when they got in, but Kurt never mentioned going out. Sebastian shook his head. No, he wasn't going there.

Instead he grabbed his phone off the table where he'd left it and walked out the door.

In all honesty, he'd seen a lot worse places than Lima. He'd been to the projects in Queens and he wasn't naive enough to think everyone was as well off as he was. But despite Lima having poor people, and even poorer taste, the town was kind of nice in a small town, quiet thinking kind of way.

He was just turning the corner a couple blocks from the house when his phone rang in his pocket. He stopped and extracted it, smiling when he saw the name 'Nick' flash on the screen.

"Hey!" Sebastian greeted.

"Sebastian! Man, how are you!?" Nick's voice came through his phone clear and happy, and Sebastian couldn't help but smile a little at that.

_At least someone was enjoying there break._

"I'm fine, just happy for an excuse to not go to class."

"Like you went to class anyway,"

"Still, the thought was annoying."

Nick laughed again, and Sebastian heard him rearrange on the other side. "I'm sure. Now just imagine if you actually _went."_

"Sounds boring."

"Tell me about it."

Sebastian smiled, crossing the street and coming to slow down under a shady patch of sidewalk, "So, how are you doing anyway? Going crazy without your tight blondie to fuck?"

"Hey, fuck you, don't talk about Jeff like that," Nick snapped, suddenly serious.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Well, someone's a scrooge."

He heard Nick sigh, and then, "Ugh, sorry. It's just I miss him a lot you know... and I'm really horny."

Sebastian chuckled, "Yeah, I figured. But it won't be too long. And don't even pretend like your ass won't be on the phone with him every other second."

"Yeah, but I want to _see _him-"

"Suck it up, man. No one wants to date a pussy,"

Nick huffed, "I hate you. Where's the sympathy, here? I'm heart broken. Love deprived!"

"I haven't had sex in a week, don't even talk to me about deprived."

"Oh no, how are you surviving?" Nick deadpanned.

"It's hard, Duval, but I'll make it. I'm kind of like the Anne Frank of Ohio,"

"You did _not _just make that analogy-"

"It's okay Nick. You don't have to kiss up. It'll just be embarrassing for the both of us."

Nick chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, how is Ohio?"

"It's good, it's good," he said, continuing to walk down the sidewalk. "Well, as good as it can be back in Ohio."

"Your whole "I hate Ohio" act isn't fooling me, Smythe!" Nick laughed, "I know you love Ohio way more than you'd ever admit too."

"Well, if that's what you want to believe, I'll leave you to it,"

"We both know I'm right. But seriously man, how you doing out there?"

Sebastian kicked at a rock with his toe, "Eh, not too bad. Finn's totally goofy during Christmas and his parents seem nice enough. I think I can handle another few weeks here."

"That's good, and how's that little brother Finn's always talking about?"

Sebastian stumbled slightly over his feet at the mention of Kurt. "He's- fine."

"Okay Sebastian, that was the worst lie I've ever heard, and I've heard Jeff say he used to like girls."

"It's nothing, just- this... _thing"_

"What, are we in third grade? What is this thing?" Nick asked.

"It's, you know how Finn kind of loves his little step brother? Kurt? Like, a lot?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Okay, well I _may _have just completely fucked everything up." Sebastian sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I think Finn's little brother's really hot and I kind of want to screw him." Sebastian blurted.

Nick was silent for a few seconds and Sebastian had to check if he'd lost him or something. "Dude." he said finally after a while, "You _can't _go there,"

"You think I don't know that?!"

"No, I mean you can't think that at all. Finn talks about Kurt like if they weren't brothers he'd date him himself! He loves having a little brother, and you go to _his _house for Christmas and try to have _sex_ with him!"

"I'm not trying to have sex with him, he's trying to have sex with _me!_" Sebastian exclaimed, stopping under a tree and sinking down to sit on the curb of the sidewalk.

"What?"

Sebastian groaned, "Finn told me on the plane not to try anything with Kurt because I had said that he was hot. And I didn't _mean_ anything by it but he got pissed and started spewing some shit about how Kurt was a virgin and didn't need some one night stand. So I just promised I wouldn't do anything. And I swear I wasn't going to! But I got to their house and Kurt was fine and everything was going okay and Finn leaves the room and Kurt fucking throws himself on me and's saying how he wants me to fuck him in his _car _and shit!"

"Oh my god, this is Kurt's brother?! The virgin!" Nick's disbelieving voice crackled through.

"Yeah, '_virgin' _God, how can Finn not see it! The kid's a huge slut, even his clothes scream it. But he just keeps touching me and trying to get me to screw him whenever Finn's looking the other way, but playing all innocent around everyone else."

"Well, just tell Finn then, man. You're his best friend. If you tell him he'll be a lot less pissed than if he _catches _you! Finn's a reasonable guy, he'll believe you,"

"Yeah, I'm sure if I tell him his little brother not only isn't a virgin, but a huge whore who wants my dick he'll totally be on my side."

"Finn's your best friend, he'll believe you if you tell the truth man. If you didn't do anything with the brother than you don't have anything to worry about!" Nick pointed out. "You guys didn't do anything right?"

Sebastian's silence was enough to tell him the answer.

"Sebastian you didn't..."

"It was just a blow job, I swear!"

"Dude!"

"It wasn't my fault! He came into my room in the middle of the night and the next thing I know he's sucking me off! I couldn't help it!" Sebastian protested.

"Couldn't help it my ass! You could have pushed him off, Sebastian. It doesn't matter that _he _was the one doing the sucking, you still had sex with him!"

"It's just oral! It didn't mean anything,"

"If it didn't mean anything go tell Finn,"

Sebastian sighed, "Okay, okay. So it was a big deal. But I can't tell him, and I can't get the little whore to leave me alone. He's like a mosquito."

"Except mosquitoes stop sucking when you slap them,"

"You are so not helping right now."

"Okay," Nick chuckled before clearing his throat, "Alright man. You're fucked. There's no other way around it. You shouldn't have let it get this far in the first place,"

"It isn't like I actually took his fake virginity, and I could have done that a week ago. Why is that something we're ignoring?!" Sebastian pointed out lamely.

"You're a pig,"

"Just tell me what to do here Nick. I'm losing my mind," Sebastian pleaded, running a hand over his tired face.

Nick hummed for a second, "I don't know dude. This isn't exactly something I have experience in! Look, just-" he paused, "Just don't avoid him. It'll seem too suspicious, or rude if you just don't speak to him. But try to have Finn around you at all times, or any adult."

Sebastian nodded, "Okay, but what am I going to tell Finn?" he asked.

"Maybe-" sigh, "Maybe what Finn doesn't know won't hurt him. You didn't fuck him, right?"

"No, definitely not."

"Okay, so maybe it'd be better if Finn thinks Kurt's still- _pure._ If you don't go any further, maybe we can all come back to our room as friends. And with our dicks intact."

Sebastian scrubbed a hand over his face, before replying with another heavy sigh. "Amen to that,"

* * *

Carole, as it turned out, was not nearly as neurotic in the kitchen as Kurt was. Even when there were guests he didn't like coming over. After his talk with Nick the two chatted a little more before they both had to go. When Sebastian got back to the Hummel Hudson home it was just nearing 3:30 and Carole had returned home early.

"I took the afternoon home to make a few appetizers," she'd told him quietly, smiling at Kurt buzzing around the kitchen, stirring and cracking eggs like mad, "When I got here Kurt practically pushed me out. I'm afraid to tell him we were planning on just ordering out for the actual dinner,"

"I'd keep that to myself," Finn whispered back, "He might start yelling."

Carole smiled fondly, "Well, bless his heart. I know he isn't particularly fond of my nephews, but he still goes out of his way to make a wonderful dinner. Unlike my own son," she added, slapping Finn lightly on the hip.

"Hey!"

Kurt made the entire dinner, and by the time Burt arrived home from work, just minutes before Carole's family was supposed to come over, he'd had the table in the living room set up for drinks.

"Calm down son," Burt chuckled, throwing an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "It looks very nice."

Kurt hummed and leaned into his embrace, looking at his handy work, "Are you sure, should I bring out some more crackers just in case-"

"Everything looks great, kiddo. Don't worry. You kids are gonna be in the basement anyway,"

"Why are we gonna be in the basement?" Sebastian piped up from where he sat on the couch next to Finn.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "It's where all the game consoles are. Dylan, Max, and John are-"

"Your cousins who you will be nice to because Carole doesn't get to see her family much," Burt cut in, fixing Kurt with a warning look.

"Fine, but I'm not giving them the good slices of lasagna. They get the crusty edges,"

Sebastian sort of had to laugh at that.

* * *

Kurt wasn't exaggerating. At all.

After Finn disappointingly found out that Puck and Sarah couldn't come over to dinner, it just left them and Carole's family. All seven of them.

Carole's brothers seemed nice enough. They were two short, stocky men with broad shoulders and shocks of auburn hair covering their head. The resemblance between the three was kind of scary if Sebastian was being honest. Their wives seemed okay too, both of them extended their polite 'hellos' and hugs before Burt announced all the adults were going into the living room and they'd have dinner when the lasagna finished cooking.

That just left the cousins. Max, John and Dylan were just as short as their fathers, only slimmer around the waist and much leaner. They all kind of looked the same, and Sebastian didn't really bother to learn who was who when they introduced themselves.

It wasn't until they were in their basement that the 'polite' facade shed off like a snake's skin.

"Jeez, I thought they'd never leave," One of them groaned (Dylan?). He plopped down onto the couch next to Finn, digging through his pocket to produce a rolled joint. "I'm not sitting through this shit unless I'm high,"

The other two laughed and sat next to him, already toeing off their shoes and throwing them onto the table.

"You are not getting high in my house," Kurt snapped, still not sitting down near any of them.

They all looked at Kurt with disbelieving eyes, "What's _his _problem?"

"_My _problem is I'm not going to have my clothes smell like skunk because you want to act like little rebellious seventh graders,"

"Kurt, c'mon, relax," Finn said from the side.

"Yeah Kurt," one of the brothers said, slightly mockingly. He grabbed the joint and extended it towards Kurt. "Relax."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at them and just crossed his arms in response.

Sebastian faded in and out for a while, not really interested in the idiots in front of him. (They'd switched to playing video games after Kurt put his foot down about the weed) After a while he slipped away unnoticed and went into the kitchen to try and find something to drink other than water.

It was about ten minutes before the door slammed open and he heard muttering.

"God, I hate this side of the family," Kurt groaned, stomping into the kitchen with four plates and slamming them on the counter.

"Whoa, calm down Banner," Sebastian laughed, leaning against the fridge and sipping from his glass of water.

Kurt just glared at him in response before angrily ripping open the dish washer door and pulling out the rack.

"What's got your panties in a twist?"

"God, they come up once a year and think they live here. 'Why don't you put these away Kurt' Like I'm the maid! Carole doesn't even do anything! I love this woman, but her nephews are testosterone ridden pigs," he muttered, shoving plates in.

Sebastian smiled. Angry Kurt was something he hadn't seen before. It was kind of... cute. Like a kitten trying to scratch you.

"What'd they do?"

"My cousins are sad excuses for men, and once they're finished with their glory days of college they're going to realize that being a caveman your whole live doesn't help you get a job. I'll have them clean my bathroom when they're working for me," Kurt snapped, ignoring his question.

"Well, at least you aren't bitter."

Kurt tried to hold back his smile at that one, but could help from grinning a little bit.

"What are they doing now anyway?" Sebastian asked, walking towards the fridge next to Kurt.

"Avoiding them. I can't stand sitting in the same room as those homophobic assholes." Kurt said, "They hide it pretty well, but you can just see the way they look at me when everyone else turns."

Sebastian turned towards Kurt at the end. It was said softer than the rest. Kurt was still slamming things away, but there was something in his eyes. Some sort of pain that he thought he'd buried a long time ago, bubbling up to the surface and bursting in his face. Sebastian knew what it was like to go through ignorant people who didn't like who he was. Sure, it wasn't to bad for him. He was a Smythe. He went to Dalton Academy. But he knew those looks, filled with such barely concealed hatred. Sebastian was a dick but he knew no one deserved that.

Kurt suddenly wasn't the boy he'd seen every day at the house. He was the boy he'd seen earlier that morning, and the night before. Someone unsure and small, trying to mend together his broken pieces in an attempt to fix himself.

"Hey," he said softly, "They're assholes. You said it yourself, they'll be working for you some day."

"Yeah," Kurt admitted softly, smiling a little at him, "They will be. Still annoying though,"

"They doing anything else?" Sebastian asked, glad to distract Kurt from whatever the fuck had been going on his head.

He sighed heavily, "They're just sitting there, with their _feet on my table, _talking about all their past conquests." He huffed, slamming another plate into the rack, "As if they're getting a lot of action. Max can't even see his toes,"

Sebastian threw his head back and laughed, closing his eyes and shaking his head, "You are something special, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt was quiet, barely making a sound. Sebastian peeked open one eye open in suspicion, looking at the teen quizzically. "What are you-"

Sebastian didn't finish the question, for Kurt sprung forward. He surged into Sebastian, hopping off his feet and into him, wrapping his long legs around his waist and putting his arms around his neck, his hands tangling in his hair.

"What the fuck?" Sebastian yelped, stumbling back until he hit the fridge roughly, causing the magnets and papers held on to it to shake violently.

Kurt growled, attaching his mouth to Sebastian's neck and licking up the side. He nipped at the junction where neck met shoulder and started sucking.

"Kurt! Get the fuck off me!" Sebastian tried pulling Kurt from him, but the teen was like a tick. He latched his legs around his waist tighter, gripping his hair almost painfully as he continued to suck on the side of his neck.

Sebastian tried to keep his breathing under control as pleasure coursed through him. Kurt was dragging his teeth across the spot he'd just sucked, pushing his erection (When the fuck did _that_even happen?) roughly into Sebastian's. Their loose fabric left little to the imagination, slotting their dicks together with just a few thin layers separating the blazing skin. Kurt's hands pulled at Sebastian's locks harder, and God fucking dammit if he didn't love it.

Kurt nipped the spot he'd been working on one more time before licking up his neck and tilting Sebastian's head back. He started to suck on his throat, just below his jaw.

Sebastian closed his eyes, forgetting any reservations as Kurt nipped and bit under his jaw. Bringing his arms that lay limp at his sides up, he reached around Kurt's clinging body and placed them under his ass.

Kurt's really nice ass.

Sebastian hummed in approval, grabbing Kurt's ass roughly. He spread his fingers under the globes of his ass, kneading the flesh and enjoying the breathless gasp Kurt released. About fucking time he was left flustered for once.

Kurt brought his head back, eyeing the two hickeys he'd marked onto Sebastian. Giving one last peck to the one below his jaw he moved his head up to look in Sebastian's eyes; piercing green meeting ocean blue. They stared for a second, Sebastian stilling his hands, Kurt's fingers stopping in Sebastian's hair.

And then they attacked.

Kurt lunged for Sebastian's mouth just as Sebastian's last thread of resistance snapped. Their mouths met in a messy kiss, each moaning wantonly. It was filthy, their teeth clattering against each other's. Kurt pushed his tongue into Sebastian's mouth, brushing against his and licking the back of his teeth. Sebastian growled. He was not letting the teenage dominate the kiss. Fuck no, that wouldn't be happening.

Sebastian licked into Kurt's mouth, ramming his tongue along with Kurt's own back in and tangling them. He swirled his tongue around the younger man's, Kurt moaning brokenly into him. Sebastian sucked his bottom lip in between in teeth, nipping quickly at it before drawing it into his mouth and sucking lightly. He gripped harder at Kurt's ass, lifting up and rutting the tent of his pants against himself.

Kurt drew back with a gasp, exposing his long neck and using his legs as leverage to grind back down against Sebastian's hard cock. Sebastian leaned forward, licking a strip up Kurt's neck and nipping slightly as he took Kurt's lead and began to thrust himself back against Kurt.

Kurt moaned throatily, "O-Oh God, Sebastian," he chanted, wrapping his legs tighter around Sebastian's middle.

"Shhh," Sebastian whispered huskily against Kurt's neck, "Don't be too loud baby, or I'll stop,"

Kurt whimpered, pushing himself down against Sebastian and squeezing his eyes shut.

Sebastian grunted, tightening his grip on Kurt and walking over to the kitchen table and placing Kurt down on his back. He thrust down hard onto Kurt, reveling in the feeling of Kurt's ass through the fabrics. Kurt buried his face in Sebastian's neck, moaning brokenly as Sebastian thrust wildly onto him. It only took another few seconds of their savage dry humping before Kurt slapped a hand over his mouth and moaned loudly.

The feeling of Kurt stilling in his arm to come, and the sound of him during his climax so close to his ear pushed Sebastian over the edge. Soon he was cumming, hard and fast into his pants.

They breathed in deeply for a few seconds, the heat around them floating up and away like steam from a coffee pot. Sebastian still lay on top of Kurt, his head bowed and eyes closed.

"Wow," Kurt whispered suddenly.

And then everything was clear again.

Sebastian let go of Kurt and stumbled back, tripping on his own feet and slamming against the counter. "Holy shit,"

Kurt sat up, tilting his head to the side, a smile breaking out over his face, "Well, my night just got better."

"Oh my God, we- we just-"

"Fucked. Well, sort of."

"_Fuck_!" Sebastian exclaimed, "You have to stop this shit! I can't believe I just let that happen. Finn's going to _kill _me. You're his-his little brother! Shit shit _shit,"_

"Calm down, it's okay, I liked it!"

"That's not the fucking point! That shouldn't have happened! Your goddamn family was in _the next room_ while we fucked on the kitchen table! Jesus Christ," Sebastian tugged a hand through his head, his stress already pressing down on his lungs. "I need to change- I need to change my fucking _pants_ because they're ruined and you have to-"

Kurt hopped off the table, shushing him, and Sebastian tried not to look at the damp patch in the crotch of his pants. "Look, we'll go change. No one will know. Problem solved."

"Problem not solved! I promised Finn I wouldn't do anything with you!"

"Finn can't tell me who I can have sex with," Kurt pointed out.

"Because he doesn't even know you are having sex! He thinks you're this-this virgin" Sebastian exclaimed, looking around to make sure no one was coming through the door. He sighed angrily, rubbing at his eyes exasperatedly, "Go get changed. This is never happening again. Whatever the fuck _this,__" _he gestured to the two of them, "it's over."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, before he smirked and nodded, rubbing off imaginary lint from his shirt. "Well, okay, I'll go change" He walked passed Sebastian and to the door of the kitchen and paused. Turning back to him, he added in a smokey voice, "But this isn't over. Next time I want you to fuck my ass so hard I'm bed ridden." He winked, and with that left to go up to his room.

Needless to say, Sebastian didn't heard _any _of the conversation that dinner.

* * *

**I hope the next wait is much less annoying and long. I'm like, super irresponsible and dumb though so I apologize in advance. Have a happy Thanksgiving to anyone in 'Merica.**


End file.
